College Life
by chibiazn3
Summary: The Shaman Fight's over. Yoh is now Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back guy he’s always wanted,rite? But life doesn't end here. Exams & Proms aren't the only things goin on. Will AnnaxYoh's love continue? Or will it shatter?YxA RxP HxT HAxMA LxJ
1. Oranges, Fans, and PORRIDGE

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so if ya'll have any tips or suggestions, tell me! If you find any mistakes or errors, please notify me. There are lots of ideas and stuff here that I got from other people. But…I can't exactly remember who and where. So if you find anything in this story that might've come from your story, please tell me. Please R&R! Hope you enjoy! Thank You!

Ok thnx ppl. Guess ppl do like Horo Horo and Ren better…heh! Its just how the English anime version has it. I changed them now, but if I missed any…tell me! Thnx!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** College Life

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxMacchi LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

**Oranges, Fans, and PORRIDGE**

"_Oranges!" the young Shaman King cried as he saw the oranges around him. "Orange Heaven…Saankyoo Kami-Sama!" (Cries waterfalls of tears) As the young Asakura began to wolf down his 'precious' oranges…_

**DING! DING! DING!**

A series of bells woke everyone up at Tokyo High. Everyone…except a certain Yoh Asakura. (Tokyo High from Love Hina and Juiicy)

Hao Asakura stretched and yawned and looked at his sleeping brother, amazed at how he could sleep through a bell like _that_. Then again…there's NOTHING his brother cannot sleep through, except…Hao smirked at the thought.

"_Oranges…" Yoh mumbled as he held two oranges._

"_Oranges…"_

"_Oranges…"_

Hao sighed and decided to warm things up for his little brother.

"_Oranges…mmm?...warm?..." Yoh suddenly noticed the oranges were quite warm instead of cool._

"_Oranges…uuuhhh…very hot..." He began to toss the oranges back and forth between his hands._

"_Oranges…AAAHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! GAAAAHHH!"_

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" the brunette cried as he woke up from his dream/nightmare sweating and panting. It was quite a while longer before he noticed that he was tossing a _fireball_ back and forth in his hands.

"AAAHHH!" And with that the younger twin rushed off the bathroom to extinguish the ball of fire. Hao smirked. His fireballs had done the trick.

"Aaaahhhh….whew!"

"About time you awoke, dear Ototo." Hao came into view, smirking. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oranges…" Yoh mumbled, clearly not yet awakened from his slumber.

"YOH!" Hao screamed with annoyance.

"GAAH! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Good. About time too."

"Oni-chan…" Yoh groaned as he faced his older twin.

"WHAT!"

"Did you HAVE to wake me from my dream? It's not nice, you know…"

Hao blinked and sighed. "Do you WANT to be late for class? Cause I'm not sticking up for you again in Mr. Kinomoto's (Hey Sakura Fans!) class again. You know how he is."

"Aaahh-"

"Didn't think so."

Yoh then grinned sheepishly. "Arigatou Oni-chan!"

Hao sighed again. _"Yoh will be Yoh."_ He thought to himself. "Now…what shall I wear today?" he wondered out loud as he went through his clothes.

"I know!" Yoh cried. "Wear a skirt and a blouse, and then put your hair up in a ponytail and then you'll look like a GIRL!" Then he collapsed into a fit of giggles. "You haha You hehehe You c-can HAHAHAH a-a-HAHA! Avoid those fan girls hehehe of y-yours that way! HAHAH!

Hao, however, was not amused. Instead of taking his brother's advice, he chose to wear a black sweater with green pants and sneakers. He combed his brown, rich, smooth hair, and did NOT put it up in a ponytail.

"Tell me then, ototo, what are YOU planning to wear? Have any better ideas?"

"Me? Oh uh…the usual." Yoh pulled on a white T-shirt, green pants, wooden sandals, and a pair of bright orange headphones, and began humming to his music.

Hao slapped his forehead and fell back anime style and thought, "Why and how did I think that he would be different today?"

As if right on cue, Horo Horo came barging through their door looking for a place to hide. "Must…Hide! Um…" the blue haired Ainu stammered. Then he found a place under Hao's bed. Yoh's bed had all his quilts and blankets piled messily along with many textbook and papers here and there.

Unfortunately, the ice shaman was too big to fit under there. Had he been 3 years younger with 5 pounds less coating, then he perhaps could have.

"STU…PID…AI…NU…BAKA!" Ren breathed as he barged in searching for the blue haired Ainu.

"I'm sorry Ren! It was an ACCIDENT! Accidents are-" Horo Horo said coming out from his hiding place under the bed. Apparently, he too thought that under the bed was NOT a good hiding place and perhaps he could save himself easier if he ran.

"SHUT UP!" Ren screamed as he cornered Horo Horo.

"You know…Ice is nice! Chill out!"

"I'VE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID ICE PRANKS! I DON'T NEED ANY MORE "CHILLIN' OUT"!" Everyone besides Ren clearly would've agreed with Horo Horo that the Chinese shaman DID in fact need to "chill out".

Hao stood in shock while Yoh, who was busy humming to his music, didn't even notice the World War III occurring in his dorm.

"D-Did I m-mention? Ice is nice. It rhymes with mice, lice, rice, thrice, spice-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY! BASON! CHARGE! DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" The two left the room with the Chinese shaman chasing the weeping Ainu, threatening him with a copy of _Wonders of the World: Geography Textbook Grade 12. _

"Uh…" Yoh began who finally realized something had happened and turned around, "Did something happen? I thought I heard something."

The older Asakura fell back anime style, trying to calculate exactly how _anyone_ can be so blind to something so _obvious_. "World War III has begun, Yoh."

"WHAT? WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUUUN!" In a split second, he had already ducked under a bed, resulting in the same problem with Trey, only without the coating.

"BAKA! I was JOKING!"

"Oh…heh…I knew that." Yoh said, and when Hao wasn't looking, he let out a sigh of relief.

**DING! DING! DING!** The second bell rang.

"Breakfast Ototo!" Hao said, recovering and grabbing his book bag and textbooks.

"Oranges…here I COME!" the young brunette grinned whilst accidentally tripping over his own sandals "Itai!" Hao gave him a "Can I have an even dumber and clumsier brother?" look.

"Heh-sorry Oni-chan." Yoh grabbed his book bag and textbooks and rushed out the door.

It wasn't long out the door before a group of girls came and surrounded Hao screaming.

"Good morning Hao! Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Hao-Sama…I MUST have your autograph!"

"Hao…I LOVE your hair!"

And you get the point (I'm not good with these parts sorry.)

Yoh gave one look at his brother and sighed and decided he was too sleepy and lazy today to do any volunteer service. Not that he was ever not lazy.

"Hey Horo Horo! Ren! Whats-" Yoh began as he ran into the cafeteria to meet his friends.

"SHUT UP CHOCOLOVE ! I SWEAR! IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER STUPID JOKE AGAIN OR EVEN ATTEMPT TO, YOU WILL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!" the outraged shaman screamed. (Ren always screams doesn't he?)

"Ch-Chear up L-Len my F-Friend." Chocolove stammered. "I didn't mean to make a _bad_ joke. Here, how about this one. A-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! ALL YOUR JOKES ARE STUPID AND IT'S JUST A WASTE OF MY PRECIOUS TIME TO HEAR THEM!" (He's not going to live long is he?)

"Fun Fact: It takes 47 muscles to frown and only 17 to smile…so turn that frown, upside down and smile nicely like a clown!" (What's the muscle number again?)

**POW!**

Chocolove was now on the floor, eyes swirly from Len's punch.

"Uh…Ren?" Yoh questioned to see whether it was safe or not to talk to his friend. He did not want to end up like Chocolove."

Ren wheeled around. Yoh winced.

"Oh hello Yoh. I was just teaching Chocolove here a small lesson on the power of Len Tao."

"Chocolove is right in a way…you will get wrinkles faster if you frown all the time…"

"ARE YOU SAYING I AM OLD? BECAUSE I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT NO ONE INSULTS LEN TAO!"

"Oops…my bad…heh…sorry Ren."

"Hey YOH! Hey dude, sorry about what happened in your room, heh… Where's your brother?" Horo Horo had come up, avoiding Ren as much as possible and not noticing the evil glare the Chinese boy had sent him.

:"It's fine-HUH? What happened in my room?"

"Uh-nothing, nothing. Where's your brother?" Horo Horo was relieved that Yoh had not known and decided not to tell him.

"Hao? He's uh…engulfed by those fans of his…hehehe…I was lucky to get out of there in the nick of time…hehehe." Yoh grinned. Unfortunately for the young brunette, his words were spoken too soon and were cut off by a few screams.

"Yoh-kun! Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Yoh-kun, you are soooo nice!"

"Yoh-kun…are you alright?"

Hao had finally sneaked out of the mob. Leaving the girls to fight amongst themselves.

"Need help, Ototo?"

"H-Hai? Oni-chan?"

"OK…this is gonna hurt though…"

"Wh-what are you going to-"

**SMAAACCKK!**

Hao had grabbed his younger brother's hand and pulled. Hard. Unfortunately, it was so hard it sent Yoh flying midair only to land smack dab on the hard floor.

"Oohhhhhhhh." Yoh groaned. The fans were about to rush over when Anna suddenly appeared and decided to back away. Hao's fans, who did not notice the Asakura was gone until now, finally did, when Yoh's fans rushed over. In no time, Hao was engulfed again.

"O-Ohayo A-Anna…" He gulped.

"UP Yoh. NOW! After breakfast, you will run 10 laps around the courtyard-" the Ice Queen started.

"Do 300 sit-ups and 400 push-ups with 7 pound weights." Yoh finished.

:H-How'd you know?" she snapped and glared suspiciously, a little surprised.

Yoh shrugged. "Just a feeling." The he flashed her his sheepish grin.

"I guess you're right." She said coldly and secretly smiled a little to herself.

"Ehe" Yoh flushed.

"But since you INTERRUPTED me…"

Yoh's grin turned to dismay.

"You earned yourself an EXTRA 100 push-ups and an EXTRA 100 sit-ups, MISTER! Now get GOING!"

"Sorry Anna!" Yoh wailed and begged. "I-I d-didn't m-"

**THWAAAK!**

"Shut up!"

"Sorry!"

"Shut Up!

"Sorry!"

"Shut UP!"

"Sorry!"

"SHUT UP YOH! YEESH DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SHUT UP **MEANS** SHUTUP!"

Yoh quieted for a moment, Anna mumbled, "Finally…" and then…

"Sorry?"

Anna sighed with frustration and left him before she would kill him.

Yoh then headed back into the cafeteria. After getting breakfast and sitting down next to his friends, he began to get sleepy again.

"Yoh?" Hao began and then rolled his eyes. "You're not getting sleepy ALREADY are you?"

The brunette didn't answer. Instead, his head was bobbing up and down, trying hard not to fall asleep. Hao sighed and looked over to Ren, Horo Horo, and Chocolove who were at it again. Then, out of nowhere, there was a sudden…

**SPLOOSH!**

Apparently, Yoh had fallen asleep. Right on his breakfast. Unfortunately, breakfast that day was PORRIDGE.

Hao had turned his head only to get splattered with-egh- PORRIDGE.

"DIE PORRIDGE!" Yoh screamed at his once breakfast breakfast and chucked it at the nearest trash can. Mental Note: NEVER and I mean NEVER wake Asakura Yoh using –gulp- PORRIDGE.

Everyone froze and had turned to Yoh. He looked somewhat like a brown snowman with only eyes, nose and mouth visible. The rest of his face was covered in PORRIDGE.

Beside him was an enraged Hao who was too furious to say anything. Mari only gave one look at her former master, said "Ah oh…" and ran off to hide under a table.

"Yoh," Hao began.

"Ya Oni-chan?" Yoh asked completely unaware how angry his brother was.

"I shall, hmm, let's see, MURDER YOU!"

"Sorry Hao! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"DIIIIIEEEEE! MUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Hao cried whilst sending his breakfast at Yoh, who desperately was doing the Matrix to dodge them. Apparently, Mari had known her master well enough to know that the thing Hao Asakura cared most about was his HAIR.

"I thought Hao was DONE murdering people?" Chocolove asked stupidly. You need not know what came next.

After a while, Hao finally calmed down. Yoh mumbled something like "Stupid PORRIDGE"

Hao sighed. This was going to be a LOOOONG day….

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

So…how was it? Please Review! Flames welcome! Rate me from 1(bad) to 10 (good) if you want! Thanks! I'll continue if people like.;)

I got the whole "fan" idea first from Azimataiji's Campus Love. Hao's hair obsession first from…I think Shiroi Ai 's Aniki. Tokyo University from Juiicy's School Daze (Juiicy said he/she got from Love Hina, so its Love Hina).. Sorry…too tired to hunt find rest of them. Anyways, if you find anything that may have come from your story…tell me! Thanks!


	2. Small Notice PPL

**Small Notice PPL!**

Sorry about using Trey and Len…guess those names suck eh? Well, I didn't make up those names…its how the English version is. I'll stick to Japanese ones then. Thanx for telling! And as for Hao's pairing, I guess Macchi's cool…Thnx Nelia-chan! I'll take your advice…dno who I would've paired him with anyways…Ok! Just wanted to see if ppl liked story! I'll update soon! Thnx to all you good ppl who reviewed! Pendulumxswing, PersonCalledMe, Nelia-Chan, '-'Simple-Female'-', Azimataiji, and Spikytriangles. (Thnx Spikytriangle for rating of 10!) Me happy LOL! THNX! CYA!


	3. Prom Thoughts and the PUDDING Incident

Chapter 2 is up ppls! Sorry about the mess up. Dunno what happened. The whole thing was typed up…but when I upload to FanFiction, it gone. Thank you pendulumxswing and '-'Simple-Female'-' for telling me so! Arigatou for all your tips and suggestions! Pleaz continue to R,R&R (Read, Rate, and, Review!)

**For Nelia-chan's question on Senior Prom in High School, well…what else should I call it? College Prom? Good Ideas anyone? Heck I think no story is complete without a little romance. I dno! Me not in College nor High School! Me only in Middle School! Me no wanna know too much about future…Me like Yoh…me lazy, falls asleep in class, etc. **

**Ignore above…gang in senior high…made mistake!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** College Life

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxOC LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

**Prom Thoughts and the PUDDING Incident**

"Hey Yoh! YOH!" Manta panted as he caught up to Yoh.

"Wha-Oh hey Manta!" Yoh responded as he snapped awake, turning around to face the 3'7" (changed it thanks to crazy4padfoot! I figured I'm only about 5 foot or so…heh..) midget. "What have you been up to Manta? I didn't see you at breakfast. Good thing you didn't show up too…"Yoh's thoughts trailed back to the PORRIDGE incident, and shook his head from the mere thought of it.

"Oh, I decided to stay in the dorm to study for the exams." Manta replied.

"Again? Ah, come on Manta… exams are still three months away!"

"_Only_ three months away Yoh," Manta snapped, "Don't tell me you didn't study yet."

Yoh grinned sheepishly, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Do I have anything on my face?" Manta questioned confusingly, and rubbing his cheek furiously.

"Nothing's on your face Manta, but boy do you sure sound like Anna!"

"I do not!" protested the little guy in shock.

"No, I haven't exactly um…well…studied yet. Anyways, it'll all work out just fine, relax!" Yoh lazily grinned.

"Whatever. Come ON Yoh! If we. don't hurry, we'll. be late. and Mr. Kinomoto. will be. mad. at us. again." Manta shouted as he tugged for Yoh to hurry up. Yoh however, I'm sorry to say, had bought a one way trip to La-La Land and is now broke on any chances of coming back.

"Alrighty, alrighty…I'm coming!" Half of his mind was still asleep, while the other half was trying furiously hard to stay awake.

When they reached the door, they say something that could only mean one thing…

Pain.

For in the doorway stood Anna standing with her arms crossed, feet tapping as if waiting for an inobedient child to answer, a cold and furious expression (if any human being could), with her hands curled in a fist, ready to strike. Her eyes glared at Manta, then turned to stare at Yoh.

Manta gulped. "Uh…hey Anna! Morning!" He quickly slipped in past her, trying to avoid the Ice Queen's Lengendary Left. Anna ignored him and continued to glare at Yoh.

"Um…Hi Anna!" Yoh said stupidly. Manta slapped his forehead. Yoh was done for. Nobody was ever _that_ stupid. Then again, no one else is Yoh.

"You're _late_ Yoh." Anna said coldly.

"Wh-What? B-b-but the b-bell hasn't rang yet…" Yoh said, confused. But his voice trailed off as he saw Anna's glare deepen and raise one eyebrow. This was his cue to shut-up if he wanted to live.

"I _told_ you to meet me here ten minutes _before_ class started so I can help you review your exam."

"Whoops…Oh ya…heh…my bad…forgot…been busy…um…sorry?" Yoh asked scratching the back of his neck, sweating and hoping that Anna in some way would forgive him whilst looking over to Manta with a 'How can she be so like you?' look who just shrugged and gave him a 'I told you you should start studying.' look. The Ice Queen was never that nice though. Yoh was prepared for it. He held his breath…and…

"Did you do your training?" Anna questioned suspiciously instead.

Yoh looked up and loosened. "Huh? Oh. Hai Anna!" He answered truthfully.

"And you took a short nap under the big tree, right?"

"Ah…heh…" There was NOTHING getting past the itako. Don't even attempt to lie in front of her if you know what's good for you.

**THWAAAK!**

Anna left Yoh to stand there with his eyes twirling while she took her seat in class.

**DING! DING! DING!**

Yoh quickly took his seat before the teacher came in.

He looked around. His seat was next to the window with Anna's seat next to his. He liked it this way so he could stare out the window and watch the birds fly by. Ren and Horo Horo sat on opposite sides in the front now since they clearly could not get along and needed adult, or, teacher supervision. Pirika sat with Ren and Tamao sat by Horo Horo. The teacher obviously thought that the girls had the ability to control themselves as well as the temper of their boyfriends.

Manta sat in an upright posture right behind Yoh and was busy rummaging through his algebra (I know…I hate algebra too…too much thinking…w/e) before class started. Jeanne and Lyserg sat in the back.

The gray haired girl had her arm on a flushed green haired boy's shoulder with her head rested gently on top of her hands. They were a timid pair and was thus allowed the back. Chocolove also sat near the front, where he wouldn't bug Horo Horo or Ren, but also where the teacher could keep an eye on him.

Yoh's eyes then wandered to the door. In no sooner than a few seconds, Hao came rushing in, panting and screaming, "Gomen Nasai Kinomoto-Sensei! I was-" but he stopped short when he noticed the teacher was not even there. "Oh." He let out a sigh of relief. Everyone stared at him and held back snickers. (No not candy Snickers…need…CANDY! FUEL! BRB)

Yoh snickered. "So much for the little 'I won't stick up for you in Mr. Kinomoto's class again' speech, eh Oni-chan? Are you sure you weren't the one needing help?"

Hao was now furious at the fact that everyone was laughing at him. _No_ one had _ever_ laughed at Asakura Hao. He was too perfect. "I…I-I was…-I IT WAS ALL THOSE STUPID GIRLY FANS' FAULT!" For a minute or two, you would've thought he'd burst.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Mr. Kinomoto suddenly appeared. Making everyone jump in their seats as their attention turned to him.

Mr. Kinomoto hummed _Fur Elise_ while getting his papers ready for class. You have to feel sorry for the class. The teacher did not have a very good singing voice. If you had walked past the window outside, you would've thought someone was being tortured.

He looked up, and frowned. "Mr. Asakura…Would you-"

Yoh suddenly jerked awake. "Forgive me Sensei! I swear I won't-" but his words were silenced by the looks of his classmates. The whole class was staring at him to shut-up. "Oh…heh…you mean him…sorry…" Yoh flushed into a shade of bright pink.

"Mr. Asakura. Would you mind sitting down? You are disrupting the class." The teacher said making eye contact with Hao. Hao grumbled something and sat down.

Mr Kinomoto cleared his voice and began. "As you know, it is near the end of the school year, and you know what that means…" the teacher said as if he was talking to a group fo three year old kids instead of a class of eighteen year olds. No one was humored.

"EXAMS!" the teacher cried in frustration that made the students yet again jump in their seats. Everyone except for Anna and Manta groaned.

"Which also means," he continued ignoring the complaints he received, "that the Senior Prom (Originally Graduation Prom thought of cuz of Nelia-Chan, but now called Senior Prom) is drawing near…" This time, there were a few murmers from the boys and a few excited squeals from the girls.

"Everyone will attend this prom, am I clear? Asakura? Kyoyama? I've been notified you two are the only ones who had not attended a single one of our other previous proms. You will attend this time, you hear?"

Yoh flushed and Anna calmly replied, "Yes, Sensei."

All of those who knew about Yoh and Anna knew exactly why they never bothered to show up before. 1) They didn't have to. 2) Yoh was too scared to ask Anna. 3) Anna would NEVER have agreed to go. Or so everyone _thought_. But upon hearing this, both secretly smiled a little for themselves.

"_Hehe! Now's a perfect time to ask Anna…she won't have a reason to kill me. She HAS to go, and, she won't go with anyone else…right?"_ Yoh thought as he looked over to Anna.

"_Yoh had better ask me…I've got a reputation to uphold. I'm not known for being soft…so I never went before…but his time…" _Anna thought as she looked over to Yoh.

It was .only lunch and already Yoh had turned down more than twenty girls. None of the boys dared ask Anna, and those brave few who did, I'm sorry to say, were introduced to Anna's Legendary Left.

"_Girls…suffocating…me! The sooner the I ask Anna, the better! But when?" _Yoh thought as he gasped for air while being choked by his fans.

"Oh Yoh-Kun! Will you go to the prom with me?"

"No Yoh-Kun! Go with me!"

"Please Yoh Kun, come with me!"

"GEROFF guys! I'm choking here! Please! Not now!" Yoh choked, trying to get out.

"Alright then! Here's my number! Be sure to give me a ring! C ya!"

"Mine too Yoh-Kun! Luv Ya!"

Yoh was left with a pile of numbers. He sighed and tossed them in the nearest bin.

"Had a good morning so far, Ototo?" Hao came up smirking. He had tossed a bunch of numbers in the bin too. Apparently, both dealt with the same situation. Obviously the Asakura twins were the far most popular guys in school.

"Well…exclude being yelled at by Anna, lectured by the teacher, nearly suffocating to death, and choke by the fans, I'd say…GREAT!"

Hao sighed and blinked. Yoh was always so cheerful it was unbelievable. _"Guess that's how it is when you are stupid and never use your brain."_ He chuckled a little and turned away.

" Come ON, Oni-chan! Try some! I just made it! I call it the Blazing Lament Extremely Cool and Hot pudding." Pirika came up urging her brother to try another of her homemade specials while making little airplane noises. You have to feel sorry for Horo Horo. The last recipe was a disaster that –gulp- you just DON'T wanna know. (Hey…its hard trying to make something out of B.L.E.C.H! If you have some better suggestions, I'll take it! I give you credit of course!)

"BLECH?" Horo Horo cried after holding up his fingers to see what the initials of Blazing Lament Extremely Cool and Hot pudding spelled.

Pirika frowned at her brother. "Oni-chan! That's not nice! You can hurt other people's feelings like that! Must I lecture you on your manners again?"

"B-B-But-" Horo Horo stammered.

"Try it already, Boro Boro," Ren said coming into view, "They're specially made by _my _girlfriend. Don't tell me you're turning her down!"

Horo Horo was dumbfounded. He didn't know whether to start with the insult, Ren forcing him to eat the pudding whilst never have tried it before, or the fact that Ren keeps calling his sister his girlfriend.

"Translation: That's my SISTER! I can turn her down if I want! And its Horo Horo! NOT Boro Boro, Ren Len…wait no…Ran Two…no"…" Horo Horo said trying to come up with a good insult for Ren.

Ren smirked. He turned to Pirika, who was on the verge of bursting into tears and said, "I'll try it. It can't be bad. It _is _ made by _my _ girlfriend afterall." Ren shot Horo Horo a glare and Pirika a charming smile.

"_Pervert," _Horo Horo thought, _"Why's he hitting on MY SISTER!"_

Pirika jumped up and down, nodding happily like a happy little girl and cried, "Open wide, Renny-Poo!"

Before Ren could protest that he was only joking or that he needed to go, Pirika already stuffed it in his mouth.

"So? How is it?" Pirika asked excitedly.

Ren, who was on the verge of suffocating, turned to Pirika, face red.

"You…Y-You d-d-don't l-l-l-like it?" Pirika began to sob.

Ren shook his head furiously, and managed to choke out, "Yes! O-Of course! I like! It! Must! Go!" before rushing to the restroom. Unfortunately, he never made it. And well, you get the point. Need I point out the obvious?

Pirika uttered a small scream and quickly rushed over to help Ren up.

Yoh and Horo Horo were left to stand there. Deciding to avoid the incident and breaking the silence between them, Horo Horo asked, "So uh…Yoh?"

"Uh…ya?" Yoh answered, hoping it wasn't about what they just witnessed. Afterall, they still had lunch.

"Anou…Are you…Are you going to…to ask Anna to the prom?"

"Are you going to ask Tamao?"

"Uh…ya…" Horo Horo answered not knowing he was even being questioned. Tamao who just happened to be passing by, covered her mouth and rand off giggling while blushing furiously.

"Same here." They finally faced each other and collapsed onto the floor laughing their heads off. At the incident, their answers, and their stupidity.

"Are you _seriously_ going to ask Anna?" Trey questioned again, now becoming serious and somewhat scared.

Yoh shrugged. "Have to…rules…" Looking at Horo Horo's dumbfounded face, he sighed and continued. "Look, maybe you and Tamao haven't had the same kind of relationship I've had with Anna, but…"

"But?"

"I-I really do love Anna. I know I act all scared and complain about her all the time, but deep down, I truly love her. I've waited all my life for one special dance with Anna. I was really glad that Mr. Kinomoto told us we _had_ to attend…"

Horo Horo's jaw dropped.

"I've been with Anna all my life. She's been my friend ever since we were- I don't know. The point is, she was always there to look out for me. She knew Hao was lots stronger than I was, and she wanted to be Shaman Queen, right? Then why didn't she marry Hao? She had faith in me when no one else had. And well, I want to be there for her. Besides, she is a rose. Beautiful, magnificent, shockingly amazing…and yet, kinda rough…" Yoh held his cheek and grinned. "I don't think you really understand yet, Horo Horo. I love her beyond love can describe…" Yoh finished. _"And I hope she loves me too…"_ he quietly added to himself.

"D-Did you? Make a-a-a con-fe-ssion?" Horo Horo stammered.

Yoh snapped back from his daydream. He sheepishly grinned , patted Horo Horo on the shoulder and left him to stand there like a statue.

Tamao who had come back, looked at Horo Horo and said, "You know, you'll collect dust standing there like that…"

"Huh?"

She sighed and continued, "So…the prom huh?"

"Ya…"

"Have you thought about it often?"

"Have I?"

Tamao was shocked and disappointed at the same time, but continued to question him.

"Are you excited?"

"What?"

"You are such a BAKA Horo Horo! How can you be so stupid!" Tamao burst into tears and ran off with her face in her hands, leaving the confused Horo Horo to collect dust yet again.

"Huh?"

"Oh Oni-Chan…" Pirika came out from her hiding place, hearing everything, having one hand on her face.

"Why'd she run off like that? Is it cuz of something I said?"

"No, Oni-chan…It's because of something you didn't say. Tamao is…very, well, shy…you should understand that she wanted you to ask her…"

"What? Ice Cream?"

Pirika slapped her forehead and sighed. "I give up…" she got up and left, leaving Horo Horo to collect dust _again_.

Yoh had spent the whole day pondering about how to approach all this. _" 'Urgh! It's only a dance!' A senior prom dance, yes... 'A dance! Not a proposal!' The closest thing to a proposal though 'What am I worried about? It's a definite yes!' But what if it's a no? 'SHUT UP!' _He had had arguments like this all day, He was Yoh! The carefree no worries Yoh! Why oh why did he start getting worried NOW? Yoh was walking down Anna's hallway.

He stopped. Anna's room. If he didn't do it now, he would have to do it later. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. The door was open. He went in. "Anna…I-"

But what he saw was NOT what he wanted to see…

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! Whaddya think? Okay? Or too boring. Me was getting tired. Me write something up and go to bed. Yawns well? Pleaz R&R! Don't forget about BLECH! THNX!


	4. I Love You, But Do You Love Me?

Hello everyone! Sorry…Algebra HW…very busy. Learning about algebra already, me not even in 7th grade! Boo hoo! It not the easy kind…a little harder…but ok…now…on with da chappy! Thank You for tips and suggestions!

**SORRY PPLS! MY DOCUMENT SCREWED UP AGAIN! ¾ MY STORY GOT CUT OFF! DUNNO WHY. ANYWAYS, REDID CHAPPY! PLEASE R R AND R!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** College Life

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxOC LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

**I Love You…But Do You Love Me?**

Yoh stood there in utter shock...

"Yoh! Please! It- It's not what it seems! This damn-" Anna protested but was cut off as a figure rose up.

"Hello Asakura Yoh, I see you found my little Anna and I having a little chat." A red haired boy came up.

Yoh was furious. He didn't know whether to be mad at the guy, Anna, or himself. So instead, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I'm Michael, Anna's boyfriend-"

"No you're NOT!" Anna shrieked.

"What? Oh, you mean _that_. Anna my darling, you said it yourself that you loved me, didn't you?

"NO! I didn't know you were stalking me! I was talking to myself. I-I w-w-was…" Anna was furious. She absolutely _hated_ the guy's guts, but what he said was true. At least, part of it. She did say 'I love you', but only because she was looking at a photo of Yoh. Yet Anna didn't want to confess to Yoh that she loved him.

"Come now, Anna-Chan, I-"

**THWAAAK!**

Anna slapped Michael with all her might. She was enraged beyond words. Yoh calling her Anna-Chan was one thing, but an absolute 'I'm so popular' guy calling her that was another.

"I'm sorry Anna, I understand. You're in a bad mood today. Well, whenever you feel better, give me a call, alright sweetie?" Michael flashed her a charming smile while holding onto his burning red cheek. Then, he got up and left.

Anna was completely speechless. She was in a shade of bright red, and was furiously shaking all over. _No one_ ever treats her like that. _Ever_.

Yoh's heart sank as low as his knees. He had become completely senseless, and then turned to leave.

Anna stopped him.

**THWAAAK!**

"B-B-Baka!" Anna choked through sobs. "You d-d-don't r-really b-believe him, do you?"

Yoh turned around and answered, "Look Anna, I-I know. I'm not going to stop you if you want to, you know…"

Anna was shocked and completely bewildered.

"I just want you to know, I- I'm happy if you're happy. I love you, anyways, um…good night." With that, Yoh turned to leave the room.

"Fine! I don't care! You'd better not sleep in tomorrow!"

Yoh sadly grinned and closed her door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yoh closed his door and fell face down onto the bed.

"Wh-Yoh?" Hao said as he came out of the restroom. "What the heck Yoh? What was that about?" he smirked. "Did Anna force you to do extra push-ups again? Or did she turn you down for the Prom?"

"_Anna…"_the name was stuck on Yoh's mind.

"Yoh…OH YOH!"

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter Ototo?" Hao smirked

"Nothing…Hao-"

"Mm?"

"Nothing."

Hao shrugged and walked back into the restroom.

"_Why would Anna do that? Is she lying? Is he lying? Who's lying? Or am I crazy?"_ Yoh sighed. _"Anna…I love you…but do you love me?"_ with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a tear trickling onto the bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yoh…time to get up Ototo!" Hao yawned as he kicked off his blanket as the bell rang. "Yoh? Yoh are you-"

Yoh was already up.

"Yoh?" Hao was shocked. _Never_ does his brother get up before him. Something was wrong. "Yoh, whazzamatter?"

Yoh was sitting on the edge of his bed in a trance like state.

"Yoh?"

"Mmm…ya?"

Hao was now becoming serious. "Are you alright Yoh?"

"Please just leave me be, Oni-Chan."

"You're going to be late," Hao teased.

Yoh didn't answer. Instead, he turned to Hao, and a tear trickled down his face.

"Yoh-"

But he was interrupted as Macchi knocked on the door.

"Hao? You in there? Can I come in? It's me, Macchi."

"Ohayo Macchi…um…but, this isn't a good time."

"Are you practicing your ballet moves again? Cause I want you to know, I-"

"NO!" Hao was utterly embarrassed. His cheeks were bright pink. He looked over to Yoh. The normally giggly brunette was silent as stone. Hao became worried. "I'm sorry, Macchi, we're having a little, um, quality brother time here. I'll meet you at breakfast!"

"Fine." Macchi scoffed and left.

"That's it Yoh. I'm getting Anna. She's bound to be able to solve this.."

Yoh remained silent. _"Anna…"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anna, hey Anna!"

"Leave me ALONE you BASTARD!" Anna was crying.

Hao was amazed. What was with people today? He had _never_ seen Anna cry before, nor Yoh not laugh at such a funny thing as…well.

"What do ya mean Anna, I-"

Anna chucked a pillow at him

"Hey WATCH IT! I'm not a bastard! I'm your future brother-in-law! Show some respect!"

"Wha-? Hao!" Anna stopped crying and immediately became angry. "Why are you here? Don't make me start forcing _you_ to do 500 push-ups a day!"

"No, it's not that Anna, something's wrong with Yoh, and-"

Anna's heart fell at the sound of Yoh's name.

"What?" Hao suddenly became suspicious. "Did something happen between you two?"

"NO! It-It was all that stupid MICHAEL's fault!" she continued sobbing.

"Michael? Who's Michael? Oh! What? That weirdo red-haired freak?"

Anna nodded. "He completely overtook me and-kissed me! He knows me well. He knew I'd slap him, so he pressed hard against my hands! That IDIOT!"

"Well, Yoh seemed extremely depressed. You'd better talk to him."

"He wouldn't believe me! I-I told him!"

Hao sighed as the second bell rang.

"You can apologize to him at breakfast."

Anna didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed her book bag and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was afternoon already in Ms. Mizuki's science class. Anna and Yoh haven't faced each other at all. Everyone(the SK gang) were worried. It was time to pair into partners to do an experiment.

"Oh Yoh-Kun! May I please be your partner?" a girl named Nadia asked.

"I-I guess…"Yoh answered, still in his trance-like state.

Anna's heart fell. _"He-He's going to p-p-partner with another girl…I guess Yoh really has given up on me…"_ Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ms. Kyoyama? Do you have a partner yet?" Ms Mizuki asked. Anna shook her head. "Well, then, you can pair up with Mr. Hirazaki here." Anna turned her head. It was the red-haired boy. Her fists tightened, and choked, "Yes ma'am." Michael smirked.

Yoh who finally snapped back to reality, saw Michael walk over to Anna, and nearly collapsed.

"Yoh-Kun? Should we get started on the experiment?" Nadia asked sweetly.

"Yeah-I guess."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**DING! DING! DING!**

The evening bell rang throughout the school. Everyone went to their dorms.

"Oh Yoh-Kun! Have you decided if you are going to the prom with me?"

"Yoh-Kun! You're coming with me right?"

"Yoh-Kun! I'll wait for you!"

A whole mob of girls swarmed over him. Hao saw this and stepped in.

He sighed and decided to help his brother. "Hey Girls!"In a split millisecond, the whole swarm went over to Hao.

The girl name Nadia stayed. "Since you aren't going with Anna, why don't you come with me, Yoh-Kun? I think we were a perfect pair in science!"

"I- don't know."

"so it's a maybe?" Nadia's eyes brightened.

"No-I'm saying, no…"

"Well," she began, and smiled evily, "Maybe this will change your mind." And she planted a kiss right on Yoh's lips. Yoh was shocked, he was completely unaware. And if anything could have been any worse, it was having Anna walking in right on that.

"Oh-" Anna began.

**SLAAAAP!**

"BAKA!" she screamed and ran off.

"Anna! Wait!" Yoh began, but he stopped, slid down against the wall, sank to his knees, with his face in his hands, and began to sob.

"Yoh-Kun? I-I'm so sorry…" Nadia said acting innocent and sympathetic.

"I-It's alright, just go."

"I really am-"

"Please GO!"

Nadia ran off whispering, "Success at last…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anna?" Yoh whispered as he peeked into Anna's room. There was no answer. "I know you're there Anna, please listen, this is all probably just a big misunderstanding. Wi-Will you g-g-go t-to the p-prom with m-me?" Yoh choked with his heart beating fast.

"You don't have to ask me, Yoh. You can ask anyone. You're free. I don't have any right to control you. You found a new girlfriend, didn't you?"

"No Anna- She-"

"Go with her! Leave ME ALONE!" she spat as she got up and slammed the door shut.

She sank to her knees and began to rock back and forth with her head in her arms. Outside, Yoh slid down against the wall. Both quietly asking each other the same question, _"I love you…but do you love me?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Anna awoke with a start. She had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Anna! Anna please open the door! It's me, Tamao! It's important!"

"Leave me ALONE!" Anna sobbed.

"Please Anna! It's –It's about Yoh!"

Anna stopped. She got up and opened the door. "Wh-What about Yoh?"

"Anna!" Tamao cried relieved as she saw the blonde open the door. She was panting and sweating. Apparently, she had been running form one end of the school to the other.

"Anna!" She repeated, "Yoh-he's been in a car accident!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YIPEE! CLIFFHANGERS! WRITERS LOVE'EM, but reader don't! Sorry, me have appointment tomorrow! Pleaz R,R, and R! Thnx!


	5. ERROR CORRECTION NOTICE

**ERROR CORRECTION NOTICE**

**Hello everyone! Sorry, my documents have been screwing up lately, so every time I put in a new chappy, it always cuts of most of it. I usually write a pretty long chappy. So if next time a chappy comes up real short, well, you'll know that I didn't write it that short, it comes up that short. In the meanwhile, trying to fix problem. I reloaded chapter 3 'I Love You, But Do You Love Me?' Thanxz! Continur R R AND R!**


	6. Apologies and Confessions

Hello again all you good people! I know, me was mean to put Yoh in pain, but hey, who doesn't? Thanks for all the reviews! I got my fillings today. Me had cavities. DIE CAVITIES! I SHALL KILL YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA! Ahem-sorry…me was very numb! Could not feel my chin, tongue, lips, or teeth! Accidentally bit on my lips and tongue, but did not notice until afterwards…Note: If you ever get fillings (Best not to even get cavities though), DO NOT attempt to cause pain to yourself just cuz you cannot feel, cuz it'll all come back later to haunt you…Anyways…on with da chappy!

Me Sorry for a bad cliffie. Me know people **_HATE_** cliffies and me also know there are too many car cliffies. Sorry Pendulumxswing for doing car cliffie, sorry Woon Fung and Prozacfairy for just doing cliffie. Well, I dno. Should I say he got beat up? I didn't think that'd work since…u know. Should me say he was poisoned? Er..me didn't wanna poison Yoh! He had heart attack? No…Yoh not old. Yoh got abducted by aliens? Last time I checked, aliens were **_NOT_** part of Shaman King, and I absolutely **_HATE_** alien stories. Too stupid. He tripped over his sandals and fell off a cliff? Sigh Any better ideas?

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** College Life

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxOC LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

**Apologies and Confessions**

Anna stood there in shock.

"Miss Anna? Anna? Are you- Are you alright?" Tamao asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Wh-What d-d-did you say h-happened?" Anna swallowed and questioned again trying hard not to cry.

"Yoh, he-he was in an accident…he-he is in p-pretty bad shape…"

With that, Anna fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It was an autumn morning. The colorful leaves rustled and fell as they passed. They were walking across a little bridge over a small pond. Anna was leaning over the rail of the bridge. She leaned over a little too far, and plunged into the water. "Hwelp! Somewon! Pwease help me! I-I can't swim!" she cried struggling hard to keep afloat. Yoh heard this, took off his headphones and jacket, and dived into the water. The little five year old brunette could not swim very well, but it did not matter to him. Yoh reached Anna and pulled her close. "Don't wowwy Anna, I pwomise I won't let you drwown!" He pulled her ashore and collapsed onto the ground panting. Anna shivered violently. The wind was harsh. "H-Here An-na! T-t-take m-my j-j-jack-cket!" He stuttered as he fetched his jacket to wrap around Anna's frail body. "B-B-But a-aren't you c-c-cold?" Anna shivered. "Nah…I'll be fine…"Yoh hugged her closer. "Thank You…Yoh…"_

_Yoh…_

"Yoh!" Anna sprang up from her bed. Around her were Tamao, Pirika, and Jeanne. All with wearing worried expressions. "Where's Yoh!" Anna demanded, trying to sound cold and harsh, which was failing greatly since she could not hide the fact that she was deeply worried.

The three girls looked at each other and Pirika slowly answered. "Yoh…Yoh's at the h-hosp-pital, Miss Anna…" Jeanne, upon rehearing the situation, immediately began praying again.

Anna looked around and noticed none of the others were there. "Where's everyone else?"

"The boys are all with Yoh. Don't worry. We've all been excused form classes today due to the…" Pirika's voice trailed off as she was focusing on Anna's reaction.

Anna did not say anything. Nor did she show any expression. She grabbed her book bag, beads, put on her shoes, and ran out the door.

"Anna! Wait! Wh-Where are you going!" Pirika cried as she followed Anna out the door with a sense of panic.

"_I'm so sorry, Yoh…This is all my fault…Please, don't leave me…I need you…If you do not live, I do not know what I'll do, nor if I can ever forgive myself…Please…"_ Anna quickly walked out of the school, towards the Funbari Hospital as a single tear trickled down her pale face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Anna…"_ Yoh ached all over. His head, his shoulders, his back, his lef. _"Wh…What…Happened?" Anna…where are you?"_ He blinked, and slowly opened his eyes. Around him stood Hao, Manta and Lyserg. On the chairs were Ren and Horo Horo.

"Yoh! Yoh's awake! Guys!" Manta pointed at Yoh and jumping up and down like an excited little kid off to Disney World for the first time.

Immediately, all five boys were crouched over Yoh.

"Dude? Yoh? You alright? What exactly happened?" Horo Horo asked anxiously.

"Wha? What happened? I don't-know either…" Yoh was still not yet fully awake and was having trouble trying to remember the past event.

"Well, all we know is what the local witnesses saw. They say they saw a young boy walking across the street. They said that the boy looked really focused. All of a sudden, a speeding car took a sharp turn and…" Horo Horo trailed off as Ren sent him an evil glare.

"I…barely remember…I was pit walking and-" Yoh stopped as the memory came back to him like a huge tidal wave. He had gone out walking because Anna threw an awful fit. Anna seemed to _hate_ him. He must've been thinking too much and didn't even notice, _"I'm sorry Anna…"_ Once again, he trailed off into another deep and troubling sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yoh!" Anna cried as she barged open the door panting and sweating. On her whole way here, she had not stopped even one second to take a breather. There was only one thing on her mind. Yoh. Her eyes wandered around the room, to the five boys standing around the bed, onto the limp figure lying on the bed. "Yoh!" she cried again and rushed over.

"Anna…" Yoh weakly called with his eyelids fluttering. Hao knew what was to come next and motioned for everyone to give them a little privacy. Horo Horo as usual just stood there without a clue until Ren yanked him by the ear and dragged him out the door.

Anna kneeled down beside the bed holding Yoh's cold hand next to her cheek, trying hard not to burst out crying and overwhelming the injured Shaman King.

"Anna…" Yoh smiled weakly, turning his head with pain to face Anna as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You-You r-really d-do care…"

"Of COURSE I do, BAKA!" Anna burst into tears, shouting through a quavering voice. (learned that word (quavering) during class! I can't believe I actually payed attention. I think it may have been the one time I ever did…) "And d-don't you EVER f-f-forget it or EVER s-scare me l-like that EVER again! Do you h-hear!"

Yoh weakly smiled again. "It's a done deal then, Anna…"

Then he went limp.

"NO!" Anna shrieked with her eyes widening in fear. "You c-can't! You're n-not! Please! No! D-don't leave me!" Anna choked through hsobs, begging. "I-I love you! I always have! But, I never knew, if..you loved me…" Her voice fell into an eerie silence as she looked over to Yoh and went into a trace. What the Ice Queen did not know however, was that Yoh was still awake and had heard this. He smiled a little. _"Thank you Anna…now I know…I've always loved you, but I didn't know that you loved me…I'm sorry for ever doubting you…please…forgive me."_ He smiled a little more as he thought what her reaction would be once she found out. Had he been in perfect shape, Anna would surely give him a harsh punishment. With that, he drifted off into a peaceful dream…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anna…Anna…" a voice softly called.

"Yoh!" Anna bolted right up. She was on the couch in Yoh's room. She looked over to Yoh's bed, and fear overtook her senses. Yoh's bed. Empty. "Yoh!" Anna cried frantically searching for Yoh asif he might be playing Hide-And-Seek with her and be hiding under the bed.

"Anna! No! Stop!" Hao shouted as he grabbed hold of Anna's arm. "This is NOT the time to be panicking and running about." His expression was grave. He sighed, relaxed a little, and continued. "My ototo is in the surgery room, Anna. The doctor said that the accident has caused damage to one of the major blood vessels. (WAAHH! I can't really think of a good surgery reason! Sniff! Sniff! I should've payed more attention in Science class when we talked about the respiratory and circulatory systems instead of dozing off! But you can't blame me…kinda…Well, if you have better ideas, tell me pleaz! That was me original message. Now, thanx to '-'Simple-Female'-', I change to artery/blood vesselblockage. Sorry, if blood vessel burst, well, depending on which one, he would die.Unless miracle occur. Oops...I just told...ah well...of course me no kill Yoh!But thanx '-'Simple-Female'-'!) Right now, it is still functioning, but it might not hold that way. If the blood vessel cannot function properly, and there is a severe blockage, well, then, he might… If this happens…you know. Anyways. They are fixing the valve so it can work properly, or else…" Hao looked at Anna and put his hands on her shoulder. "Look, you are my ototo's fiancé and I know you love him a lot and he loves you a lot. My ototo needs you to be with him in spirit. _Not_ panicking. So please, Anna…"

Anna calmed down a bit. "H-How's the operation going?"

"We don't know. We can only do one thing."

"Wh-What's that?"

"Wait."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heh…there…not TOO much of a cliffhanger, right? Okay…anyways…operation idea? Any doctors here? Thanx '-'Simple-Female'-' for blood vessel idea! Well, please R R and R! Thnx! Me will continue…


	7. Will He Live?

**Hola Every1! Hehe…sorry, me was a bit preoccupied by Runescape (Runescape rox! Try it sometimes! Massive online adventure game…control your character and chat online, raise lvl…best I am is lvl 33! WAAAHH! O well…quests, so kewl! But I am still a newbie! T-T Anyways…on with da chappy! **

**Find out for yourself if I kill off Yoh or not…NO CHEATING AND SCROLLING TO BOTTOM OF PAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** College Life

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxOC LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

Will He Live?

It was three whole long, dreadful hours before anything came up. The entire time, Hao and Anna stayed there. Horo Horo, Ren, and Lyserg had gone back to the school in case anything came up or needed to be explained. Then…

Dr. Bloor pushed opened the surgery room door looking completely tired and flustered. Anna immediately shot up, but did not speak. Hao, who had fallen asleep, felt Anna's sudden movement and quietly rose up next to her. He did not speak either.

It was a long two minutes before anyone dared open their mouths to talk of the situation. Bad sign. Usually, if doctors have good news, they would be skipping out happily like a little bunny and jabbering about long ol' medical terms, bills, and tasks. But if they were silent as stone…

That is **_ not_** good.

Anna finally found the courage to open her mouth. But what she intended on asking did not come out of her mouth. What _did_ come out, however, seemed somewhat like a cross between a whimper and a squeak.

So instead, Dr. Bloor closed his baggy eyes and opened his mouth. His expression was grave.

"Ms. Kyoyama,"

"Yes?" Anna was shaking all over. She was sweating madly, and her voice was so quivery that you might need a translator to understand what she is talking about.

"I'm sorry to report that-"

"NO!" Anna shouted all of a sudden. Her eyes widening in fear. "Th-This isn't HAPPENING!" She wouldn't believe it. Yoh. _Her_ Yoh. The strong Shaman King Yoh. No. "I-I d-don't want to hear it!" Then she ran out the door crying.

Dr. Bloor sighed.

This time, it was Hao who opened his mouth. "Wh-What of the surgery on my-Ototo?"

"The surgery was successful,-"

Hao sighed with relief.

"But,"

Hao's expression darkened. If there was one word he either hated or loved, it was 'but'. It was this word that _always_ turned the situation around. He looked at the doctor.

"But?"

"But the surgery has overwhelmed the patient. I'm afraid he'll be in a very bad condition for at least three months, if not more. Unless a miracle happens…"

Hao gaped. "Wh-What k-kind of, 'bad' condition, doctor?"

Dr. Bloor sighed and continued. "It means _bad_. He'll be needing help left and right. For the first week, he'll have to stay in bed all day. The second week he'll be able to walk around, but I'm afraid he won't be able to do anything major physically. And he will have problems constantly for the rest of his life."

Hao stared.

"I know the last three months of school is _majorly_ important to students. And, I do know there are no retests for good universities after this period of time…"

Hao did not want to believe it. "But, taking a test is not, physical…"

"Yes," Dr. Bloor continued with his weary voice, "But he is in no condition to take tests. Nor will he be in condition to after the first week. He will be able to do a little classwork here and there, but, that's basically it…"

"Is- Is there…any other way around this?"

"There _is_…but very few have done it."

"So…?"

"It is only if the patient is willing to work. _Hard_."

Hao relaxed. Yoh might be lazy, but he's still determined.

"But sometimes, the working might overwhelm the patient, and the situation could get worse…"

Hao slumped down into his chair and sighed.

"I suggest you not push your Ototo, Mr. Asakura. I can tell he is a very determined boy. He kept on insisting that I let his fiancé come and visit him."

Hao made no reply.

"I'm sorry your brother's future is ruined due to this fatal accident. But he is alive and well, at least, for now…"

Hao remained silent.

"You…You said something about-about problems occurring for the rest of his life?"

"Yes, yes I did. You see, the artery blockage was quite major. We managed to reestablish a stable connection, but it was so major that it could not be completely gotten rid of. He will have trouble breathing once in a while. Sometimes light, and sometimes…" He bit his lip. "Severe…"

Hao frowned.

The doctor continued. "If you take great care of your Ototo, chances are he _will_ live." The doctor sighed. "Perhaps the Education Committee will take this incident into thought and _maybe_ let him retest for a university after he is better. Although chances are slim…"

Hao blinked. _"Well, at least Yoh is safe…for now…"_ He closed his eyes. "Is there any way he might be able to take the test?"

"He can _try_, if you're willing to risk his health…" He raised one eyebrow. "Most university tests are, well, _hard_. To pass a test like that, and I mark you, this is not easy, he would need to put all his effort and time on studying and stuff like that. But of course, his mind is very weak at the moment, seeing as there was major damage caused to the head. Although that was just a minor injury compared to the artery blockage…"

Hao swallowed. How was he going to tell Anna? Sure Anna would be extremely relieved that Yoh was not dead, but, how would she react when she finds out that he might not be able to get a decent job in the future? What impact would this bring to the Asakura Clan? _"At least Yoh's Shaman King…_" Hao thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Yoh…WHY?" _Anna thought as she sat crying outside the Funbari Hospital. _"I said I loved you…why would you leave me after THIS!"_ Anna sobbed. Who was she kidding? She could never be mad at Yoh.

"This is all my fault…" she whispered. How? Why? These thoughts were rushing through her head. Memories of her and Yoh spread though her mind like wildfire. Her heart only broke more with each memory fading away. Her pushing Yoh so hard to become Shaman King. His lazy attitude. Her being so harsh. His stupidity. And of course, that grin of his.

"When I told you I can't live without you, Yoh, I meant it." She whispered quietly.

Then, she took out a knife out of her bag.

"_I'm sorry Yoh…It hurts me even more to live without you…"_ she closed her eyes with a tear trickling down her cold pale cheek.

There was a scream. And then…blackness took over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I killed off Anna! Or did I? Do you really think I killed off Anna? If you think I did, tell me. If you don't think I did, tell me. Please R R and R! Thnx! Don't call me evil…I didn't say Anna died, now did I? Nor did I say Anna did NOT die…right? OH HOW I LOVE TO TORTURE READERS! Sorry! Me sorry for cliffy…Me promise this is the worst cliffie! The other ones will be minorer! Bai! R R AND R! Thnx!


	8. Safe in Your Arms

Yay! Yay! Nelia-Chan plays Runescape too! Might I ask Nelia-chan what lvl she is? Me is only lvl 33 TT still newbie! WAAHH! Oh well…ya ya…on with da chappy. Drum roll please…wait…sorry….a slight problem…ok…ahem…again! Drum roll…hit it! Here's…DA CHAPPY!

Well…here it is…the TRUTH of what happened at the end of the last chappy….

Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y

I killed Anna.

Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y

NOT!

So what happened you ask? Well, see for yourself…and I say Pendulumxswing is quite a good predictor! NO DO NOT LOOK IN REVIEWS!

Sorry…me just delaying story…ok now go!

**Safe in Your Arms**

The after lunch free leisure bell had just rang throughout the enormous school.

"Ren! YO REN!" Horo Horo came into view panting like a dog. "I'm gonna go visit Yoh, you gonna come along?"

"Hmph, well oh fine. But I was going to go anyways. I was just wondering whether or not you'll have trouble here without me. Knowing how idiotic you are sometimes. But since you're going, I guess I have no worries. I can keep an eye on you." Ren spoke teasingly. "Oh I'm sorry, you as in _Boro Boro._" He smirked.

Horo Horo was now steaming and jumping up and down like a mad monkey panting, "I! AM! NOT! BO! RO! BO! RO! THE NAME! IS! HORO! HORO!" Alas, if the zookeepers were only here now. Then, they'd take Horo Horo/ the Unidetified Blue Mad Crazy Monkey to the zoo and lock him in the 'Most Unusual Animals' exhibit. Along with the Yeti, the Abominable Snowman, the Three Headed goat, and the One Eyed Witch.

Ren smirked and turned to leave the school.

Horo Horo was going to be there for quite a while. Collecting Dust.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WARD 205 ON LEVEL 7 IN HALLWAY 9? WHAT IS ITHIS NONSENSE! DO YOU HOSPITALS JUST HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING? CHANGING PATIENTS" ROOMS LEFT AND RIGHT AND MAKING UP COMPUTER LANGUAGE ON THE LOCATION OF THE ROOM!" Ren thundered at the cowering nurse in the front desk. The Taos were very intelligent at extremely advanced material and related stuff, but, I'm sorry to say, they were never taught to follow directions. Ren grumbled something and went outside into the courtyard of the hospital.

Then something caught his eye.

He had seen a glint of something.

A knife.

Then his eyes traveled to the person holding the knife.

_Anna_.

Had Anna been cutting an apple and not holding the knife to her throat, the Chinese shaman might not have done naything. But that wasn't the case.

Ren rushed over to Anna as quick as he could.

"NO!" he screamed so loud that it startled the itako and she slashed it across his arm. Ren elbowed Anna in the stomach and she fell to the floor with a dead faint.

Blood was oozing out of his arm. But it was just a scratch. Just a cut. She had only caught his arm with the tip of her knife.

"Stupid…" Ren muttered angrily whilst also sighing with relief.

He looked at his wound, then to Anna. He sighed. How Yoh would kill him if Anna ever did something like that and he wasn't there to stop it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Excuse me? Nurse?" Ren asked impatiently.

A nurse wearing a white uniform showed with blue hair showed up.

"_P..Pirika?_" Ren asked shockingly.

Pirika blushed and nodded. "I work here during lunch and leisure time as a nurse…Father said I needed to find a job…"

"You never told me…"

"I…I know…I…I thought you might…you might…you know…laugh or something…"

"I would never!"

"Thank you…"

Ren smiled. Then he winced. His arm's pain was finally getting to him.

"Wh-What's wrong Ren-kun?" Pirika asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Rne remembered Anna and what he came for. "Listen, Pirika, Anna just attempted to kill herself…"

Pirika gasped in utter shock and fear.

"But I managed to knock her down before she did…"

Pirika sighed with relief.

"Do…Do you have any bandages?"

"What for?" Pirika asked suspiciously.

"I…well…I got a little cut…" Ren made a movement to stash his arm out of site.

Pirika caught his hand and put her hand on her mouth gasping at Ren's arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ren winced as Pirika rubbed the alcohol on his cut and tighten clean white cloths around his injury.

"There." Pirika sighed and looked over to Ren.

Ren looked away.

He decided to change the subject. "What about Anna? She's still out cold."

Pirika bit her lip and looked over to Anna who was still unmoving.

"It's almost time to get back to school. I suggest we leave her in Yoh's room so she doesn't think he's dead."

Ren snapped back to reality when he heard Yoh's name. "So…So the surgery was successful?" He asked anxiously. When he left, they had just begun on the operation. He received no word on whether or not the surgery was successful. He had completely forgot about Yoh after the crisis he had with Anna.

Pirika blinked. "Yes…You didn't know?"

"No one told me…"He muttered not wanting to reveal that Ren Tao finally does _not_ know something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Anna…"_Yoh was tossing and turning in his ward.

He groaned. Pain overtook him. Yoh made an attempt to sit up in his bed.

Immediately he clutched his chest. He pulled himself against the bed post, panting. His memory was vague. He remembered something about Anna.

FLASHBACK-

"_NO!" Anna shrieked with her eyes widening in fear. "You c-can't! You're n-not! Please! No! D-don't leave me!" Anna choked through sobs, begging. "I-I love you! I always have! But, I never knew, if…you loved me…" _

END OF FLASHBACK-

"Anna…" Yoh muttered as he fell asleep, with a small smile spreading across his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna groaned as she sat up in her chair.

"_W…What had happened?"_ she clutched her head. Her neck was stiff since she had been slouching over the arm of her chair.

She noticed bloodstains on her dress.

She gasped and fell off the chair.

The memory came back to her. How she had attempted to commit suicide. How someone had screamed. And then a pain shot through her stomach. She winced and clutched her stomach. _Someone_ had elbowed her in the stomach although she could not recollect who that person was since her eyes were watery and could not see properly.

Then there was a groan.

She looked up and saw Yoh making an attempt to sit up in his bed. She did not react. She was completely overjoyed for words.

The figure seemed to be in pain.

Yoh managed to sit up in his bed, only to collapse the next moment.

"Yoh!" Anna cried involuntarily as she rushed over to catch Yoh.

"A…Anna?" Yoh weakly called. He winced from the pain as he strained his neck to look up.

"I'm so sorry Yoh! This is all my fault! If I hadnn't…if it wasn't for…If….If…" She cried as she frantically searched for the right words to put in her sentence.

"shhhh…" Yoh said as he tried to calm Anna down. "Everything's fine now…"

"NO!" Anna shouted. "Everyth-thing i-is n-n-n-ot o-okay! Y-You c-c-ould've d-d-died!" Then she burst out sobbing.

"But I'm _not_ dead, Anna, so please…" He weakly smiled as he stroked Anna's soft hair. He winced as he pulled himself up to his bed post. "Come on…Anna…"

Anna rested her head gently on Yoh's chest. "I'm sorry…Yoh…"

"And I'm sorry too…Anna…"

"Yoh?"

"Ya?"

"About the prom…I'll go with you…"

Yoh smiled. "Thank you Anna-chan…" With that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So….how was it? Good? Bad? Too mushy? Too non mushy? There…Anna is saved and Yoh's operation is successful and now they're together. Happy? No cliffie! Well…be on lookout for Yoh's return to school! (No that's not the title)… Anyways! Please R R and R on chappy! Thnx!

Congratulations to pendulumxswing who predicted what was gonna happen! Although wrong person…

R R AND R!


	9. Back!

I'm BACK! Not that I went anywhere…O WELL! Don't worry everyone…Of COURSE I'm not gonna cripple Yoh for lifetime! Anna's love for him is bound to break through…duh! And that Michael guy is in for PAIN! Hehe…enjoy… pleaz R R AND R!

Message to certain reviewers:

To lil.blu.clover.: Yay! Yay! Harry Potter! I dno…the Second War begins, right? So it's between Voldemort with his Death Eaters against Dumbledore with the Order of the Phoenix with the Ministry of Magic…I think it might be Voldemort who's the half blood prince. Harry Potter could be it too…but then the title would be "Harry Potter and Harry Potter". Besides the main war is between Harry Potter and Voldemort, right? So I was just thinking…

**OTHER PEOPLE YOU CAN JUST IGNORE THIS ESPECIALLY IF YOU DON'T READ HARRY POTTER SINCE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS 'LOAD OF RUBBISH' BUT IF YOU DO READ HARRY POTTER, PLEASE VOICE YOUR OPINION ON WHO IS THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE. (COUGH VOLDEMORT)**

Also to lil.blu.clover.: Reread my profile…I've updated Runescape info on there. My username is Luthien-Star…yours? Don't worry! I was lvl 4 once! Have you left Tutorial Island yet! Cuz you should train as much as you can there until all of your lvls are 3! On mainland…smithing lvls are raised very slowly…seeing as the location of anvil, furnace, and mining site are spread so far apart…if u have questions…go to Or ask me! Not that I'll be able to be of much help LOL:P)

To Hao Kyouyama: Well…if Jeanne or Jun can just heal Yoh…there won't be much dramatic scenes! Anna won't be be able to be so close to Yoh, taking care of him and stuff…not too much romancy! So Jeanne and Jun no fix! And yes…Hao is going to make Michael pay for it…once Michael tries to hit on Anna again whilst she is helping Yoh and with Hao standing next to them…hehe…spoiler…

To Nelia-Chan: WHAT'S YOUR USERNAME AND LEVEL? (I did read review…just still missing username…:)

NOW…AS I ALWAYS SAY…ON WITH DA CHAPPY! PLEAZ R R AND R!

**Back!**

It's been two days in the hospital and Yoh was finally allowed to leave. It was already Saturday.

Yoh and Anna were sitting in front of a desk in Dr. Bloor's Office.

"Mr. Asakura, you do know what you will need to be doing for the next week and later three months, correct?"

"Yes."

"Nothing extremely physical."

"Alright."

"No overwhelming yourself in any way."

"Hai."

"Any help needed should be called for."

"Right."

"No junk food."

"Oranges?"

"And-WHAT!" Dr. Bloor suddenly shouted.

"Oranges?"

"What!"

"Oranges?"

Dr. Bloor just sighed, muttered something and waved his question away.

"And no interrelating in the manner of speaking in which you do the thing." He took two of his little stuffed purple pigs and stuffed their snouts together.

"Hai-WHAT!" Yoh burst out, standing up and utterly confused. He immediately fell back into his chair and clutched his head.

"Yoh?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine…" He rubbed his head, which was now getting a headache. "Th…The what?" Yoh asked again confusedly.

"The thing! The THING!" Dr. Bloor cried out annoyingly shooting straight up into the air.

"The what? Oh!"

Dr. Bloor rolled his eyes, sighed, and sat back down in his chair.

"You mean the new movie called 'The Thing'…but I still don't get how this is related to the topic…" Yoh stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Dr. Bloor stared at him blankly. He sighed, "Must I SPELL it out!"

"No…just explaining would be fine."

Dr. Bloor nearly collapsed to the floor. "Nevermind…" He muttered. Then he whispered something to Anna. Anna nodded.

She shot Yoh a cold glare.

Yoh whimpered and shut up, shrinking back in his chair. (Is there a past tense for 'shut up'? Is shut up one word or two words?)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yoh!" Manta cried as barged through Yoh's dormitory room and ran up next to his bed.

"Morning Manta!" Yoh beamed as he saw the midget.

"Everyone told me you were back! So how are you? Are you alright? Were there problems? Are there gonna be problems? How can I help? May I help? What about-" Manta talked at top speed.

"Whao…easy there…hehe…" Yoh put up both hands and slowly lowered them.

"Shut up Shorty." Anna came back and she was standing next to Yoh's bed. She glared at him. "Or else I'll make you run as fast as you talk. If you say anything too fast or advanced, Yoh's mind may crack…which means you'll have to say _nothing_ I'm afraid, seeing as _everything_ is too advanced for Yoh."

"Oh! Ah…hey Anna!" Manta sweatdropped.

"Anna…" Yoh complained but then took a sharp breath. Then he laid back against his pillows, panting.

Anna attempted to look at him with no emotion, which again was failing miserably due to the fact that she could not hide her worries.

"Yoh?" Manta asked curiously. "Wh-What happened?"

"I-It's nothing, Manta…just a little side effect…"

Anna glared again.

"Ah…hehe…well…I'll see you later…Yoh…" Manta left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dinner." Anna said as she passed Yoh a tray of food.

"Wow…" Yoh said in an awestruck voice as he grinned sheepishly, looking up at Anna.

"What?" Anna snapped. She blushed and turned away.

"D…Did you make this f..for _me_?" Yoh asked grinning madder than ever.

"What do you _think_? I would let you starve?" Anna looked at him.

Yoh just shrugged and grinned and started wolfing down his sandwich.

"I was thinking…" Anna began.

"Wow! Ou akchooly shink?" Yoh said through a mouthful of food.

Anna sent him a cold glare, questioned herself whether to slap him, then decided not to. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Yoh took an enormous swallow. "You actually think?" Then he immediately clapped his hand to his mouth.

Anna glared. "Baka." She stared at him for a few moments and continued. "Maybe you should…you know…go back to your grandparent's place. You won't be able to continue school like this you know…"

Yoh stared. Then he laughed his laugh. _"Anna does care…"_ He stared at her face, for a while. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, turning slightly away from him. She was pretending to be preoccupied by her beads. _"Her face is so pale, her hair so soft…"_

"What are _you_ staring at?" Anna snapped as she noticed Yoh staring at her.

"Nothing, nothing." Yoh answered turning away and chuckling.

"Wh-What's so funny!" Anna demanded blushing furiously.

"Nothing!" Yoh burst out laughing at Anna's blush.

**SLAAPP!**

It wasn't that hard, but it was enough to make Yoh shut up.

"Itai…" Yoh cried.

"Well maybe now you remember how you should be behaving."

Yoh suddenly grinned. "Gomen Nasai, Anna…"

Anna ignored this but blushed madly. Instead she changed the subject. "So are you going back or not?"

"No…"

"What?"

"No, Anna…I can't leave here…"

"Why? You never liked schoolwork."

"Because of you."

"Because of…WHAT!"

"You. Anna." Yoh smiled a little. "I don't know how I'll ever live without you. The whole time I was in the surgery room…even when I was subconscious…I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Anna blushed.

"To tell you the truth…I don't think it was my strength that helped me through the surgery…It was _you_. You pulled me through. You were the light that guided me through the darkness…And…I love you…Anna…"

Anna did not speak. She snuggled closer to Yoh. "Thank you…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week later…

"Yoh? Are you _sure_ you want to try walking around already?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! It's breakfast! I love breakfast…Besides, I haven't seen everyone for a _long_ time."

"They have been visiting you, Yoh."

"I know…but now I want to be sort of back in the game…catch up on news…hehe!" Yoh suddenly burst out laughing.

Anna shot him a cold glare. "What?"

"I just need you to do me one favor, Anna."

"What? As long as it's not push you in a wheelchair." She stuffed her textbooks in her bag.

"Nio…just keep those fan girls away from me, alright? I think I have enough to deal with…" Yoh grinned sheepishly.

Anna looked at him strangely. _"He's been…so…strange lately…saying things so nice…and…"_ she shook her head. "Fine." And she strolled out the door.

"Are you coming or not, Yoh Asakura?" Anna hollered through the the door.

Yoh grinned. "Coming!"

He put on his headphones, got his bag, and walked after Anna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Give it BACK! Boro Boro! Or you shall pay!" Ren shouted at the blue haired Ainu.

Horo Horo ignored this and continued peering at the extremely fascinating and strange device. "What _IS_ this?" he asked stupidly.

"Give it BACK!" Ren screamed as he tried to pry the 'device' out of Horo Horo's hand.

"Lyserg, catch!" Horo Horo shouted as he threw the device just in time to Lyserg, as Ren jumped on him.

"Wha-?" Lyserg looked up. "AAHH! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Lyserg screamed as he frantically searched for someplace to stash it. Ren was now hunting down Lyserg, who was too scared to do anything. "Uuuhhh….please don't hurt me!"

Then he finally did something sensible and tossed it back to Horo Horo.

"Hey! Why give it to ME!" Horo Horo shouted, but stopped short as he saw Ren drawing closer. "Nice Ren…hehe…Nice Ren…Easy there Ren…hehe…FETCH!"

He tossed it back to Lyserg.

And thus the Monkey-In-The-Middle game started.

Hao, who was standing by the entire time, just stared. Then he sighed and left the cafeteria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was only about a couple of seconds after Yoh and Anna left the room that a mob of fans came swarming in.

"Oh Yoh-kun! We missed you!"

"Yoh-Kun! We were so worried!"

"Yoh-Kun! Will you be alright?"

"Ahem," Anna stepped up, clearing her voice. She glared coldly at each of them.

They all muttered something and turned to leave.

"Hehe! Thanks Anna!" Yoh said, who was now on the floor.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…just fine…" He then felt for his heart, panting.

Anna looked at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Then he grinned. He stood up. "Come on! Food is awaiting!"

"Whatever." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Ototo! Yoh! Hey YOH!" Hao cried as he made a turn.

"Hello Oni-Chan! How'd you know I was here?" Yoh asked.

"Fans, Yoh, Fans." Hao replied.

"Huh? Oh! Hehe…"

"Anyways…are you sure you shouldn't stay un bed another day?" Hao asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ah…yeah! Course! I like to sleep…but it's no fun when there's nothing pushing you to not allow you to sleep…"

Hao stared in a confused manner.

Yoh just grinned.

"Nevermind…" he mumbled.

They turned the corner of the main hallway…and bumped into someone who they had not seen in a long time.

Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y

Michael.  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
Y

"You." Anna stared at him coldly. How dare he turn up now? She walked closer to Yoh.

"Me. Hello, Anna darling." Michael said charmingly and sending a glare at Yoh, who just stayed quiet.

**THWAAAKK!**

"I've told you…" she began.

Michael cut her off. "That you loved me….didn't you?"

"I-" She began. She was shaking with rage. She was speechless.

Michael smirked.

"Come on now, surely you love me more than _him_." He shot a glare at Yoh, who just turned away. Beside him, Hao also stood speechless.

"I HATE you!" Anna shrieked.

"Surely I am better and more superior than _that_ bitch, right?"

**POW!**

It was not Anna this time that hit him, but Hao.

Michael looked shocked. A slap from a girl was one thing, even if it is from Anna, but a punch from a boy was another.

"Don't you _dare_ call my Ototo a bitch." Hao seized Michael by the collar, who looked completely shocked yet amazed. Hao was furious. He was enraged. Yoh looked shocked. Yoh had _never_ seen his brother that furious. Even at the PORRIDGE incident. "You filthy scum. It was _your _fault that Yoh got in this condition the first place! If you EVER lay another finger on my Ototo's fiancé, you'll be sorry."

Michael just hissed, got up, and scrambled away.

Hao turned to Yoh.

"Th-Thanks…Oni-chan…"Yoh stammered.

"No problem, Ototo." Hao smirked at his brother's uselessness.

Anna did not speak. She left them and made a turn, out of site.

Yoh sighed.

"Yoh?" Hao asked.

"Nothing. Anyways…thanks…hehe…I-…thanks…" Yoh just turned into a shade of perfect red, just enough to match up with the red bulletin board behind him.

Hao patted his brother on the shoulder. "You've _got_ to be more protective of your fiancé, Yoh."

Yoh grinned, then laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at the cafeteria…

"GIVE ME!" Ren hollered. By now, he had given up and is now simply sitting down, waiting for the moment to strike.

"What _is_ it?" Horo Horo picked at the device.

"DRAT IT! BORO BORO! JUST GIVE ME!" Ren shouted at Horo Horo.

Horo Horo just picked at the small chained leather book with a lock.

Lyserg breathed again. Horo Horo stopped passing him the 'device'. He was humming.

After about a total of twenty tries, Ren finally managed to steal the 'device' back from Horo Horo.

Horo Horo was now sitting on the floor throwing a fit.

The door opened.

Yoh was back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know. This little chappy, was pretty crappy! Sorry…hehe…couldn't help…Anyways…Me promise next chappy better! It's hard trying to think of how you should put Yoh returning to school. And to Hao Kyouyama's advice, I decided to give Michael a good decent payback. Hehe…well…pleaz R R AND R! Or just R and R…


	10. Madness, Madness, and More Madness

Good Morning, Good Afternoon, or Good Evening all you good people! Sorry….I've been preoccupied for the last few days…BEEN PLAYING SHAMAN KING: POWER OF SPIRIT game! Just finished! Hehe! I've also been drawing anime characters (No, I do NOT copy…all made up by myself…so I hafta say…they aren't very special…) I've also been busy reading the Shaman King manga from Vol.1!

YES I AM OBSSESED WITH SHAMAN KING! HIROYUKI TAKEI IS SO COOL!

**Shaman King Wish List**

All Shaman King Episodes (ALL EPISODES) ($$COSTLY$$)

Every Volume of the Shaman King Manga ($$COSTLY$$)

Shaman King PS2 Games ($$COSTLY$$)

WAAHH! So far…I've achieved none of these impossible goals…

I **_do_ **have allowance…a lot…not that much…not at all…WAAHH! Sniff Sniff…

I blabber too much. Hold on…let me restart that…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hi Everyone! We have three special guests today. I am proud to welcome Yoh Asakura, Hao Asakura and, hehe…gulp…A-A-Anna K-Kyouyama. H-Hi Anna! W-What a p-pleasure of h-having y-you here…h-how are y-you? GULP.

**THWAAK**

**Anna:** Oh, thanks for you're concern, now that you're shut up, I feel much refreshed.

(Authoress draws back in fear. Whimpers something. Don't ask what.)

**Yoh: **Um…so…about the feature presentation?

Authoress: Umm….yes! The feature presentation!

**Hao:** It had better be good. I'm taking my hair time to do this. If you don't hurry, if it's not good, the Spirit of Fire _won't_ be pleased.

Authoress: GULP. H-Hai, of course Hao. I promise you it's good.

**Yoh:** NOO!

Anna and Hao turn to stare. Yoh crying waterfalls of tears.

**Anna:** WHAT!

**Yoh:** No popcorn!

Hao rolls his eyes.

**THWAAK**

(Authoress backs away from Anna.)

Yoh eyes swirly from slap.

**Anna:** Shut up, Yoh, and STAY Shut up.

**Yoh: **I'm sorry Anna!

**Anna:** Do you LISTEN? Are you DEAF!

**Yoh: **No, I have 20-20 hearing!

**Hao**: Shut up, Ototo, 20-20 is for vision, and besides, we'd better get a move on the presentation. (Munches on popcorn out of nowhere)

**Yoh**: Popcorn…… (Stares at popcorn in disbelief with mouth drooling)

**Hao:** …

Authoress:…

**Anna: **Do me a favor, Yoh.

**Yoh:** Yes?

**Anna:** Shut up.

**Yoh: **Okay!

**Anna:** You there. The person in charge of this. You scum person.

Authoress: Y-Yes? Mistress Anna? (Trembling)

**THWAAK!**

**Anna:** Get started. NOW!

(Authoress crawls away trembling)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Special notes to certain reviewers at bottom!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fan Madness and Food Fights**

"Yoh-Kun!"

Yoh wheeled around. "Uh…hehe…hi Nadia!"

"I'm _so_ sorry about what happened the other day! It's probably all my fault you're in this condition…"Nadia said as she was **_pretending_** to be blinking back tears.

"Ah…it's fine…" Yoh began.

"Yoh!" Anna called.

"Whoops! Well! Gotta go! See ya!" Yoh cried as he scrambled after Anna.

Nadia caught his arm. Her red eyes glowing fiercly as her red hair. "Really? You really think that Anna-scum is better than _me_? Surely _I_ am better and more superior than _that_ scum?"

Yoh frowned. "Ah…Anna's not a scum." He thought he had heard that familiar question somewhere before.

"Yoh!" It was Hao who called this time. He ran up panting. He looked up. He frowned.

"Bug off."

"Oh, Oni-chan…you shouldn't be so mean." Yoh grinned stupidly.

Hao narrowed his eyes. "Your name is Nadia Hirazaki, correct?"

Nadia glared suspiciously, "In a way. That was my last name before my parents got divorced."

Yoh's mind clicked. Hirazaki. He had heard the name before. _"Of course! It…was…_"

Yoh's eyes widened. "You…You don't happen to be…related to _Michael_ Hirazaki…do you?"

Nadia calmly replied, "He's my brother, why?"

"Yoh." Hao said tugging his brother's arm. "Let's go."

Yoh took one last look at Nadia and noticed she was fuming. Then he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yoh…how can you be so stupid as to let her on you again?" Hao asked.

"Uh…what?" Yoh questioned stupidly.

Hao sighed. "Don't you get it? Michael and Nadia were planning to break up you and Anna, and keep the pieces for themselves."

"I don't get it though…I though Nadia's last name was Daidouji?"

Hao rolled his eyes. "She said her parents were divorced, remember?"

"Oh…yeah…" Yoh stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Just stay away from the both of them. They are a dangerous pair." Hao warned.

"YOH ASAKURA!" Someone shouted.

Yoh wheeled around. Gulp. Anna.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the place."

"Hehe…sorry Anna…business…"

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Lunch." She growled and left him.

Hao shrugged and left.

Yoh shook his head. This was madness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yoh-Kun! You're back! We were all worried about you!" Yoh turned. It was the Fat Five. Name says it all. Yup. This group was the worst.

You have to feel sorry for Yoh.

This group consisted of five large girls. All very fat. Extremely fat. (I'm not saying _anything_ against fat people. These characters are. Plain FAT! So you no blame me!) All very ugly. All very stupid. And All very attached. _Not_ a good combination. To top it off, they always think they are the queens of the school.

Since day one, they have never left Yoh alone.

Yoh sweatdropped. "Um…I'm kinda busy…"

"Oh, we understand. Right, girls?" The biggest, fattest, ugliest, and dumbest one said. The other four responded by giggling.

"Uh…" Yoh sweatdropped. "Hey! Is that a rare bunny?"

All five wheeled around. Yoh took this chance and dashed between the leader and the wall and escaped.

He sighed with relief and headed towards the cafeteria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yoh-kun!"

"_Not AGAIN!_"Yoh thought as he metally slapped his forehead. He sped up. Careful not to walk too fast to make it seem suspicious.

"Yoh-kun! Please stop! Wait up!"

Yoh stopped. Involutarily. He turned around. He gulped. A whole _mob_ of girls were chasing after him.

"Yoh-kun! Are you alright? We were so worried! So, what of the Prom? Have you decided if you're going to come with me?"

"Yoh-kun! Please! Come on! We can go to the prom together! It's perfect! We'll be homecoming king and queen!"

"Yoh-kun! If you come with me, I promise you won't forget it!"

And so forth.

After about ten minutes, he finally managed to escape.

He breathed again. _"What is with today? This is utter MADNESS!"_ Yet little did he know of the BIGGER madness waiting around the corner…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"BORO BORO! GIVE IT!" Ren shouted.

They were at it again.

"Just a few seconds…and…AHA!" With a click, Horo Horo picked open the lock and immediately began flipping through its contens.

Ren was now deadly purple. A shade which fits well with his hair.

"What IS this JUNK!" Horo Horo yelled. "Hmm….Dear Diary…today, Boro Boro made another attempt at to act all smart again. What a bummer… HEY!" Horo Horo wheeled around to face Ren. "So this is what you write behind my back!"

Ren blinked. A normal person would be extremely glad to have discovered a secret diary of another, and plan to do blackmailing. Horo Horo however, was a bit preoccupied by the insult.

"GIVE ME!" Ren yelled as e suddenly lunged at Horo Horo, who managed to dogde in the nick of time, only to let Ren bump into a tray of food.

The two of them froze. It was slow motion. The food was zipping through the air. Only to land on…Hao's HAIR…Yikes…

"Why you-!" Hao screamed as he reached for his milk and thrusted it at Ren.

**SPLOOSH!**

It splattered all over Ren's face. And also onto the face of a few people behind him.

The people behind him were angry now. They all picked up their food and thrusted it at Hao, who was dodging them leftand right.

Of course, the dodged food weren't without placed to land on.

**SPLISH! SPLASH! SPLOOSH!**

A couple more landed on a gang of boys behind them.

They in turn, turned around and chucked a few bit of their lunch at Horo Horo.

Horo Horo was now fuming. He took an entire tray of food and chucked it at the gang. Unfortunately, it missed. And hit the next person that came through the door.

Anna.

Now, it's not everyday you see Anna standing there with salad leaves on her face.

**THWAAK!**

**SLAAAP!**

**POW!**

In no more than a few seconds, Hao, Ren, and Horo Horo were lying on the floor.

"Clean it up. NOW!" Anna demanded as she shook off the salad leaf.

Then Yoh came in. "Uh…did something happen here?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Anna:** (scoffs) That was awful.

(Authoress's jaw drops)

**Hao: **Hmm…I liked the part with Yoh being stupid…but I DIDN'T like the part with food on my HAIR! (Yelling at authoress)

(Authoress whimpers and crawls away)

**Yoh: **I think it was fine! (Grinning stupidly)

**THWAAAK! **(Whacks Yoh)

**Yoh:** Urgh…

**THWAAK! **(Whacks the authoress)

**Anna:** That STUNK! I demand a REFUND!

Authoress: B-But it was free!

**Anna:** Then I demand to be PAYED! COUGH UP!

(Authoress whimpers, counts $10, hands it to Anna, squeals, and runs away.)

**Anna:** Sucker…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I kno! It was stupid. Can't think of what to write right now… Thinking…Well…pleaz R R and R!

**To reviewers who had questions, or voiced requests, and such etc.:**

Ana-Chan: It might be a new character…or it might be one already in the book…I have no clue… (Authoress's friend comes in. "As always") HEY! (Chases after friend and pounds her to pieces…)

Krista: Ya…there will be more bashing up Michael…heh…

Rumia: Anna will slap Michael at the most, and shriek. Anna's not really the type to do that sort of thing…hehe…

Azimataiji: Your fic (Guys, girls, gangs) is good! Keep going! Hao no win Anna! Yoh win Anna!

BlackIcyRoses: Yes, I know, but Anna is in a condition where she is too angry to do much of anything. :)

Hao Kyouyama: Yeah! You were the one who actually kinda gave me the idea that Hao should be the one to do it... I just hadn't thought of who would beat up Michael.

Nelia-Chan: FAITHFUL REVIEWER! Hehe…thnx…anyways…don't worry…I'm stuck with boys too sometimes…wuts ur RUNESCAPE username?

Lil.blu.clover: wuts ur username?

And I'm stopping here. Too tired. GO PLAY RUNESCAPE! YIPPEE!

REVIEWERS WHO CONSTANTLY REVIEW SINCE NEAR BEGINNING: (If you're name isn't on here, don't feel bad. I'm just listing the people who review a LOT and since the beginning. If you just started reviewing recently, you prbly aren't on there. But nxt time you will!)

Nelia-Chan

Azimataiji

'-'Simple-Female'-'

Pendulumxswing

Cherrydreamer

If you think I missed you...tell me...I'll decide if you are loyal enough to be added on there...MUAHAHAHAHAH!


	11. An Evening Under The Stars

Urgh…tired of saying hello every chapter…well…hi…bye…

AREN'T YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE ME?

Authoress: Huh? Oh….bug off…I'm trying to tell a story here…leave me alone…

(Attempts, **_Attempts_** to whack Authoress)

Authoress: (Dogdes, too much experience with Anna) Sigh. Alright, Alright. This person here is my so called 'friend'-

**?Friend:** SHUT UP YOU!

Authoress: My 'friend' and she is here today to torture me…

**WHAACK!**

Authoress: Owwiiee…..(eyes swirly)

**?Friend?**: Hmph! (Stomps away)

Authoress: (Stands up grinning and jumping for joy) WhooHoo! Free at last! Now…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**An Evening Under The Stars**

Ms. Mizuki's Science Classroom…

"So, as you have been lectured in every class, the exams are majorly important to your future. This is your top priorities. It is time for those who slack off," she glanced over to Horo Horo who was busy rummaging through a comic book and was too busy to notice. Ren gave him a nudge. Horo Horo looked up. He blushed and laughed nervously and started trying to make an excuse. Ren gave him another nudge. Horo Horo mumbled 'sorry' and tried to explain. Ren gave him a third nudge. This was his cue to shut up.

"Those who slack off to start studying. _Hard_. Seeing as for you lot, I am your home teacher. (Yes, they do have many teachers, but each student/ group is assigned a homeroom teacher who will take care of other stuff such as forms, group events, etc.) This is necessary. I do hope that many of you attend Tokyo University. (If you have not yet read my changes, then I'll tell you that I changed the fact that they were in university to where they're in Senior High)."

Many students murmured. Some looked quite calm about it. Horo Horo simply shrugged. Ren suddenly found the top of his desk extremely fascinating. Manta was focused and busy taking notes. Hao just sat back, relaxed. Pirika and Tamao were both glancing at eachother nervously. Lyserg and Jeanne were looking at the teacher. And Anna neither said nor showed any sign of reaction.

"Some of you, I'm sorry to say, I do not believe will do well. There are few of you, which I expect to do well." She raised her eyebrows and glanced over at Anna and Manta. Manta blushed furiously and turned away. Anna did nothing. "Class, I'm proud to tell you, that Kyouyama Anna has been given an opportunity to test for Stanford University at America." Ms. Mizuki looked extremely pleased. She was beaming.

Anna was shocked. She did not believe her ears. Yet she remained silent. She knew the whole class was staring at her right now.

"As for Oyamada Manta, he's been given the opportunity to go to Berkley University. Let's all learn from Ms. Kyouyama and Mr. Oyamada. Let's all give a round of applause!"

There were loud applauses from Hao, Horo Horo, Pirika, Tamao, Ren, Lyserg, and Jeanne. Here were very few applause from the others however.

"Miss Kyouyama and Mr. Oyamada will be taking their university's entry exam after their school exams. They will be leaving a two weeks before the end of school, right after the exams. Let's give them our best wishes of luck."

The class murmured for a few moments.

Anna just remained silent.

Manta was blushing furiously and fighting back the intention of jumping up from his desk right now and running about the school to jump for joy.

**DING! DING! DING!**

"Mr. Oyamada? Ms. Kyouyama? Would you mind coming up to the front before you leave? Thank you."

"Anna?" Tamao asked grinning.

"Um…you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up to you in PE later."

"Ok."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pass! Boro Boro! Hurry!" Ren yelled at Horo Horo who was nervously trying to find out what to do. The score was 28-30. And they were behind. There were two large boys surrounding him. He had to pass, or it''d be a foul. There was only 30 seconds left in the game.

He dodged between the two boys and made a pass to Ren.

Ren turned and passed it to Hao.

Hao then made a 3-pointer. The buzzer sounded. They won.

Horo Horo wiped his forehead. Then he headed over to the fountain.

He tripped over someone. "Tammy! Oh…hehe…sorry…" He said as he got up.

"Oh Horo-kun! I'm sorry…I didn't see you…" She was blushing.

"Nah…it's fine…so…where were you? We won!"

Tamao nodded. "I saw! I'm so proud!" She hugged him.

Horo Horo blushed. "Uh..um…so…the prom?"

Tamao silenced.

"Y-You going?"

"Yeah! I already know who I'm going with."

Horo Horo's face fell. "Oh…who?"

Tamao blushed. "You! Baka!" She giggled.

"Oh…whew…hehe…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_How was I selected into Stanford?"_ Anna kept on questioning. Not that she wasn't pleased…but….she looked over to Yoh who was sound asleep on a sofa, in the study hall.

Yoh woke up. He just had a dream of Anna leaving him…to go…far away…Then he sensed someone watching him. He turned to Anna. "Anna? Is something worng? Are you sick? Do you need anything?"

"No." She turned away. _"I can't tell him! He'll…be heart-broken…four years or more…away…from Yoh…"_

Yoh blinked then grinned. "Aw…come on Anna…please?" He asked sweetly.

Anna stared. "No."

Yoh sighed, turned away, then stopped.

"Yoh? Something worng?" Anna asked souding unconcerned.

Yoh didn't reply. Instead, his hand was on a nearby table, supporting his balance. His other had clutching his neck. He was sweating.

"Yoh?" This time, Anna was worried. She got up and walked over to Yoh.

Then he collapsed.

"Yoh!" Anna screamed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anna!" Yoh cried as he sat up in bed.

But it wasn't Anna who sat there. It was the school nurse, Eliza.

"Shh…it's fine. Anna brought you. She had to go to class." Eliza said in a reassuring manner.

"What….happened?" He asked confusedly.

"Shh…right now…just rest…your doctor said that you needed rest, remember? Your doctor contacted me after the accident to watch out for you."

Yoh nodded. He closed his eyes…and fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

"Shh! Don't tell Anna! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Pirika hushed her brother who was busy doing the chicken dance.

"Tell me what?" Anna appeared at their dorm door.

"Anna!" Pirika gasped. She made a stash for the not yet inflated balloons. "Uh…nothing! Where's Yoh? Is he better yet?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Yes. He just returned."

"Alright! Well…we were just doing some redecoration!" Pirika laughed nervously.

Anna was not satisfied, but she left anyhow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oni-Chan!" Pirika warned. "I TOLD you to shush up!"

"What! Why!"

"We can't let Yoh or Anna know!"

"But it's time to P-A-R-T-Y! PARTAE!" Horo Horo yelled turning up the music. (But within school limits since school allows a certain volume)

"Party? Did someone say party? Yoh came in chuckling.

"AAAHHH!" Horo Horo screamed. "Yoh! Where did you- When did you-?" He stuttered.

"Hehehe…just now! So…we're having a party? What for?" He continued grinning.

"What do you think, Yoh?" The Chinese shaman asked.

"Uh…"

"For Anna of course! For her doing so well and getting accepted into Stanford! We're going to have one for Manta tomorrow." Pirika yelled excitedly.

"Anna …got…accepted into ….Stanford?" Yoh asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! So right dude! And she's leaving two weeks before school ends to-" Horo Horo began, but was silenced by Ren's glare.

"Oh! Y-You d-didn't…know?" Pirika asked, Suddenly, the room went quiet. (Horo Horo turned down the music when Yoh entered.)

"What? No, but…that's great! Stanford…in the U.S. right?" Yoh asked.

"Yes…"Pirika answered softly.

"Oh…hehe…well…when Anna comes….give her my congrats…I'm gonna head back to my dorm…" Then he turned to leave.

"Yoh…wait…" Hao called racing after him.

"I uh…have stuff to do…" Yoh quickened his pace.

Hao smirked. "I know its bothering you, Ototo…you don't have _anything_ to do. Let alone stuff."

"Please, Oni-chan…I…I need time…" Then he closed the dorm door and locked it.

Hao sighed. Then he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Anna's been …accepted…into…Standford,"_ Yoh thought, _"She's going to leave for at least four years. Who knows if more?"_

"_You love Anna…." _A voice said in his head.

"_Yeah…and that's why I've gotta let her go…I know….she deserves this…she shouldn't stay because of me…"_

"_But then why are you feeling so gloomy?"_ the voice said again.

Yoh frowned. _"I'll….miss her…"_

"_Then keep her…"_

"_I can't…I shouldn't be selfish…I should do what she wants…and I know that is going…"_

"_But what if she wants to stay?"_

"_It wouldn't be real…she only would stay…for me…I'll make sure she does what she wants.."_ Yoh smiled.

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah…now shut up."_ Yoh frowned. The conversation ended.

There was a knock at his door.

"Yoh-Sama?" Tamao was at the door.

Yoh smiled. "Hai? Tamao? Didn't I tell you not to add –sama to my name at all?"

"Yes, but-"

"So don't." He grinned

"Hai. Yoh-s- Yoh?"

"Hmm?"

"The party f-for Anna…is starting…We were wondering, if you can be there…for Anna…." She finished.

Yoh sighed. _"For Anna…"_ those words lingered in his mind. "Hai. I'll be ready in a few minutes…"

"O-Ok…"

"And Tamao?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Thanks."

Tamao blushed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bug off." Anna glared coldly at another boy who attempted to ask her to the Prom. Poor guy, you have to give him credit for even mustering up the courage to _try_ and ask…

It was a harsh day. She couldn't wait to return to her dorm and crash.

She unlocked the door. She turned the knob and…

"SURPRISE!" The whole gang yelled at the unamazed Anna.

"Don't bother…I knew." She said as she set down her bag.

Everyone's face fell.

"What?" Anna looked at them. "I said I knew, but I didn't say to not party."

Everyone's face lit up.

"Besides, we could use one, there's been too much work going on lately."

"Whoo Hoo!" Horo Horo yelled. "That's the SPIRIT Anna!" Then he made a HUGE and when I mean HUGE, I mean **HUGE** mistake.

Giving the Ice Queen an ol' slap on the back.

Anna raised her eyebrows and turned to Horo Horo.

**THWAAK!**

"When I said to party, I didn't mean party _animals_."

"Oh Oni-Chan…" Pirika covered her face with her hands.

Just then, the door opened, and Yoh walked in. "Oh…guess everyone's here! Hehe! Sorry I'm last! Anna…I want to congratulate you…"

"Yoh…" Anna whispered.

"You deserve it. Well done…" Yoh grinned sheepishly.

"Well…shouldn't we get started?" Lyserg questioned as he sensed the tention.

"Yeah!" Horo Horo yelled.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose so." Ren said. "Pirika? Would you mind coming with me?"

Pirika blushed and followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yoh sat on the balcony. The wind breezed through his hair. It was very peaceful…The stars were bright…

"Yoh?" Anna opened the balcony slide window and steepped out. "Yoh, I-"

"Look, Anna. I'm happy for you! As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Congratulations." He grinned weakly. Not his usual 100 happy and carefree grin.

Then Anna burst out sobbing.

"Anna…" Yoh's eyes grew soft. He pulled Anna to sit down.

"B-Baka! Don't you understand!" She choked through sobs. "I-I love you! I d-don't think I can leave you for such a l-long time!"

Yoh smiled weakly. "But this is your future Anna, I know you want to go…so I…want you to go.

"Yoh…" Anna said through teary eyes.

"I don't want you to give up your future because of me…Anna…besides, it's not like we won't see eachother again!" Yoh grinned sheepishly.

Anna smiled a little. "Thank you…Yoh."

Yoh looked up. "The stars beautiful tonight…as are you…"

Anna blushed, though it was too dark to see.

"Please, Anna, go. I know you've always wanted to. Take the entry exam, pass it, and go to Stanford. And after four or more years, when you come back, I'll be waiting."

Anna looked at Yoh.

"I'll wait no matter what. It'll all work out somehow." He grinned stupidly.

Anna snuggled closer to Yoh. "I will."

"Good."

"Yoh?"

"hmm…ya?"

"Thanks."

Yoh just smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**?Friend:** Ok…fine…I've decided I'll give you a second chance out of the pureness of my heart-

Authoress: (holds back snickers) Pureness of your heart…right…

**?Friend?**: (scoffs) Well, your story sucks ANYWAYS!

Authoress: You didn't even listen to it!

**?Friend?**: (stomps away with nose in air.)

Authoress: (Sighs) Finally…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kawaii? Hmm…I wonder if Anna will leave? Well…I'M NOT TELLING! SO HA! Sorry…I know getting selected for Stanford is very unlikely…but OH WELL! Nothing has to be realistic.

Please R R and R!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TO CERTAIN REVIEWERS WHO HAD QUESTIONS OR REQUESTS:

**kawaiichibie:** Yes, Tamao is from somewhere. She's from Manga and Anime. She is an apprentice under Yoh's grandfather, Yohmei. Her spirits are Ponchi and Konchi (fox and raccoon spirits). She's a pink haired girl who used to have a crush on Yoh, but of course can't with Anna around…hehe…I'm pretty sure you know her…just can't remember. She's the shy one. **If you read or watched the English Anime/Manga, it's be Tamara, Tamao is the Japanese version of Tamara**. Ryu/ Rio is not in senior high anymore. He's much older than Yoh, remember? He just –er- wouldn't fit in with the gang at **_school_**. And yes, I AM TOO, OBSSESED WITH SHAMAN KING! Just finished playing Power of Spirits PS2, what other Shaman King games are there? I know some other ones…'

**dark-midnight-sky**: Yeah…heh…fans are very annoying…but Yoh wouldn't kill the fans…he's just not the type. Anna will slap them and punch them at most to keep them away from her Yoh, and Ren might get extremely angry, but that's that. I think I will add Anna getting annoyed of them thoe…hehe! Yoh won't kill. Hao won't either. YOU CANNOT ALTER THE FACT THAT YOH IS LAZY AND STUPID AND CAREFREE! I LIKE YOH THE WAY HE IS! Coz he is JUST like me! Lazy…sleepy…ok…maybe not that nice…but…xx HEHEH!

**Pendulumxswing: **I'll try to add RenxPirika fluff…but of course, this mostly is YohxAnna. (Squeals and goes on chant that goes like "YohxAnna 4ever, YohxAnna 4ever) Hehe….sorry…but yeah! I should…and there's also barely any LysergxJeanne…

**Ana-chan**: Anna's not evil, just gets annoyed easily! ' Like me… and about the half blood prince…Well, at least we know he's a male…hmm…maybe… (lil.blu.clover thinks it might be Hagrid…) but he's half giant…hmm…well, we **know** it's not Ron, Hermione, the Malfoys, the Blacks, or any of the Weaslys…XX Too many guesses…JUST CAN'T WAIT TILL BOOK GOES ON SALE!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING **EVERYONE**, and those who didn't review but still read, THANKS! Anyways…those who DON'T read won't read the Thanks anyhow…

Any questions or requests are welcome!


	12. I Don't Know If I Can Live Without You

Hahaha! Do you think I'll make Anna leave and leave a heart-broken Yoh to await her return? Hey! Don't ask me…it's pointless…it's not like I'll tell you…anyways…I already know how I'll end this…it's only a matter of time before the ending is revealed. And…any suggestions on my next fic? I think I'll write more…

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** College Life (Ya..I know…Senior High is not College…o well…this is a huge mess…deal with it.)

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxOC LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

O ya…due to pendulumxswing's request, I've added some RenxPirika fluff. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I Don't Know If I Can Live Without You

"Pirika?" Ren asked as he was blushing.

Pirika giggled amusingly.

Ren frowned slightly. Why did girls have to giggle? It should be forbidden! (I know…comes from Harry Potter….)

"Pirika!" Ren said annoyingly.

Pirika stopped giggling. She was wearing a baby blue silk kimono with white pearl bracelets and earrings. It wasn't an extremely formal kimono. She was blushing. "Yeah?"

"Y…You lookbeautifultonight." He stammered.

Pirika giggled again.

Why? Why did he have to go red now? Ren mentally slapped himself for saying such an obvious comment.

"Thank you."

"Manta's party is quite nice. I believe all these decorations are done by you?" Ren finally regained his color. He was feeling more relaxed now.

"Yes." Pirika was blushing hard.

"C…Care to dance with me?" Ren asked whilst blushing again.

Pirika smiled. "Yes."

Ren held out his hand.

Pirika took it and they walked onto the balcony. It might've been small, but it was quieter.

Ren turned on one of Manta's radio on the balcony. He switched the channel to a classical piece.

Pirika reached over Ren and changed the channel to a slow waltz.

"B-But I d-don't know how to waltz!" Ren stutterd.

Pirika smiled. "Then I'll teach you."

She placed his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was already 12:00AM. Although it was a hard day and they just had Manta's celebration party, both Yoh and Anna were still up and in the Study Hall. Both were stealing glances at each other, yet both's eyes never meet. They were carefully avoiding each other yet trying to be close to one another. Little did they know that they were both thinking about the same thing:

Each other.

Whenever Yoh looked at Anna, she was busy looking at her textbook, preparing for the end-of-the-year exams and her entry exams. Whenever Anna looked at Yoh, his head was bobbing up and down as if he was going to fall asleep. In his hands, he held a book.

Anna took no notice of this, she only thought Yoh was just being stupid and was studying for no apparent reason at all seeing as he could not take the exams, but truth be told, he only pretended to be holding a book so he could look at Anna.

If you looked closely at the pair, you would notice that Anna has not yet turned a single page in the last whole hour, and Yoh was holding his book upside-down.

(Yoh's thoughts.)

"_Anna…"_ Yoh thought as he glanced over to Anna. She sighed a little. He turned away. He smiled a little. Of all the years, since Anna and he were little, through the Shaman Tournament, and through the past few years, he seemed to have been missing out on how much the beautiful blonde itako had grown. Many boys would drool over her. In fact, many boys _did_ drool over her. It was just a simple fact that none of the boys had the courage to say anything.

Except...

Michael. Yoh frowned. He didn't like the Michael guy at all.

Yoh shook his head. Turning his head from the thought he continued to stare at Anna. _"She…She's so….beautiful….Like the evening stars on a dark night. So bright…"_ Yoh smiled. _"And of course…so…far away…"_ Yoh saddened a little at the thought. Even though Anna always kept her distance with others, she and Yoh were pretty close. Yoh then realized that he had never really been alone, without Anna. Even during the Shaman Tournament, he only left her for a short time.

But this was different. _"Away…for…four whole years…she probably won't even be able to visit me in the summer…"_ Yoh smiled sadly at the thought. It was then he realized that there was a tear trickling down his face.

(Anna's thoughts during Yoh's thoughts)

"_Yoh…"_ Anna thought as she let a little sigh escape her lips. She looked over to Yoh, who was smling. She frowned. What could that Baka be up to? Normally, if it was another guy, she'd go right on over there and slap him crazy. But this was Yoh.

Instead, she withheld a giggle and smiled. Of all the years together, she hadn't seemed to open her heart enough to notice how handsome the brunette, her Shaman King, had grown. She suddenly noticed that Yoh was frowning. The urge to go over there, comfort him and ask him what's wrong was killing her. But Anna was Anna. She couldn't do such a thing.

She turned away.

"_I've never been so long away from Yoh as a few months. But…school…would mean…more than…four years…I probably won't even be able to come back during the summer…And what if he found another girl?"_ Anna's eyes widened. She shook her head. _"No. I trust Yoh. But …I will miss him…a lot…it's painful even to think about."_

A tear trickled down her pale face.

Having fear that Yoh might've seen her, she immediately turned away from Yoh and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

She looked over to Yoh. Something glittered that caught her eye.

"_He…He's crying…"_ She immediately felt her heart ripped open in two. Seeing such a cheery boy cry was unbearably sad. She felt like bursting out sobbing right now. Then maybe she could get comforted by him, resting her head in his arms.

She giggled a little. But too soft to be heard.

She rested her head on the couch…then drifted off into a dream…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was an hour later that she awoke.

Yoh was asleep on the couch beside her.

She shifted and withheld a yawn that may wake him.

The blanket on top of her fell off.

"_That's odd. I don't remember having a blanket when I fell asleep…"_ Then she looked over to Yoh. She smiled.

She walked over to Yoh, sat down, and placed the blanket on the both of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yoh shifted. He groaned. It was as if he fell asleep sitting up and with his neck craning over something. He squeezed his eyes hard and opened them.

"_What? This doesn't look like my dorm…"_

He attempted to get up. Then he noticed there was someone beside him.

"Anna!" Yoh cried and immediately covered his mouth.

Anna sturred. "Mmm…Yoh?" She looked up.

Yoh was shocked. Had he fallen asleep with Anna? He blushed furiously and could do nothing but grin sheepishly.

"_Yoh is…so cute when he does that…(sigh) It will be four years…until I'll be able to see him grin like that again…"_ She turned away, suddenly thinking of leaving Yoh.

Her eyes began to water. Her heart began to ache.

Yoh, who was smiling earlier and pretty happy with the fact that he fell asleep with Anna, immediately saddened as he heard Anna shed a single drop of tear.

Yoh walked over to Anna. He placed his arms around Anna's thin waist. Using his finger to gently wipe away Anna's tear, he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Don't cry."

Anna smiled weakly and looked up at him.

"Please. It hurts me to see you cry." Yoh seemed to be begging like a little five year old. Wearing a child's grin.

Anna didn't answer. She broke free of his hold and walked over to the table to gather her textbooks.

"_Yoh is so sweet…and so cute. How can I bear to leave him?"_ She questioned herself as she rubbed her arms due to the cold air conditioning.

Yoh walked over to Anna, took off his jacket and placed it around Anna's fragile body. "Here."

Anna turned. She smiled sadly. "Yoh-" she began.

"Shh…" Yoh shushed her. "I know you're thinking about the exams…Haven't we gone through this before? I don't want you to miss such a great opportunity just because of me."

"But Yoh, I-"

"I love you, Anna. That's why I want you to go. I love you so I care about your happiness. I know you work hard in school. I know it has always been your wish to go to a great school." Yoh smiled.

Anna looked at him with soft eyes.

"Please, Anna. Do this for me. I did my hardest to become Shaman King. Now it's your turn."

Anna began to sob out loud and choked out, "I love y-you t-t-too, Yoh!"

She let Yoh hold her. Yoh smiled sadly.

"_Whenever you're happy, I'm happy. Whenever you're unhappy, I'm also unhappy. Your pain is my pain. Your joy is my joy. I love you, Anna. And that's why I want you to go…"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yoh! Dude! Where have you been for the last whole night?" Horo Horo asked as soon as Yoh entered the cafeteria.

"What?" Yoh tried to act lost.

Horo Horo blinked. "Last night? After Manta's party? Where have you been? Hao said that you never went back to your dorm last night! Nor were you there in the morning. WHERE DID YOU GO!"

"Uh…" Yoh laughed nervously. He pondered on whether to tell him the truth, or lie. Most people would lie, of course. If one had a romantic night with their fiancé, one wouldn't normally tell everyone about it, right? Well, problem was, Yoh has never been quite a good liar.

"Back off, Spiky." Anna glared at him. Sending the blue haired Ainu to twitch and walk off muttering something.

She turned to Yoh who winced.

But Anna did not slap him. She just smiled, leaned over to Yoh and whispered, "Meet me at lunch." Around her and Yoh, stood many girls with their jaws dropped and screaming. Some had fainted. Although Anna and Yoh always loved each other, they never did anything in public to show it. And the school didn't know their relationship.

Poor Yoh.. He was already blushing furiously red when he was thinking about his meeting with Anna last night. And as soon as Anna act as shedid, this caused the poor brunette to redden more.

Many of the girls standing around him began to cry.

"Oh Yoh-Kun! Are you dating Anna?" Some were sniffling as they said this.

"Yoh-Kun! Y-You chose Anna over m-me?"

"Yoh-Kun! Why!"

Yoh was now blushing even _more_ furiously. If that was possible. He laughed nervously and said, "Y-Yeah…in a way…"

This caused many hearts to shatter of course.

Hao entered the cafeteria and clapped. "Finally, Yoh. Took you forever to tell your fans something like that."

Yoh groaned. He hated seeing people hurt. "It was painful, Oni-Chan…you should've seen their faces! So sad…"

Hao blinked. "Yoh-"

"Mm?"

"Nevermind."

"Okey."

"Wait. Yoh?"

"Mm?"

"**Where** were you last night?"

"I-er-I-was..well-you see-I…" Yoh began to stutter.

Hao chuckled amusingly. "Nevermind, nevermind, Yoh. I have a feeling I know." He loved seeing his Ototo under pressure. Yoh would always turn red, then purple, and then, sometimes blue, and if circumstances stand, green.

Yoh sighed with relief.

**DING! DING! DING!**

"Well, that's the bell. I've gotta go. See ya later." Hao cried as he picked up his bookbag and left.

Yoh sighed. He remembered Anna's words. _"Meet me at lunch."_ Yoh frowned curiously. He wondered what Anna would want. Then he just shrugged and began to think of him and Anna spending quality time together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yoh sat at the table. He looked at his watch.

He heaved out a sigh.

There was still no sign of Anna.

Perhaps she was busy.

He looked around.

Then he saw a blonde itako walking towards him.

He sat up. "A-Anna!"

Anna looked at him. She said nothing. "I was held back by the teacher. Sorry, Yoh."

Yoh looked at her curiously. "Y…You wanted to meet me at lunch. So…I'm here…"

Anna looked up. Tears were shimmering in her eyes.

Yoh frowned. He hated seeing Anna cry. "What's wrong Anna?"

Anna looked down. She didn't reply. Instead, she took out a letter from her book bag. She tossed it over to Yoh.

Yoh caught it. He opened it.

_Dear Ms. Anna Kyouyama,_

_A few days ago, you have been informed of your acceptance to test for Stanford University. You have been notified that your test date would take place two weeks before the end of your term, after the school exams. Unfortunately, as circumstances stand, the Education Committee has decided that the entry test be taken a month before the scheduled time. Your school exams should not be worried about. It has already been allowed for you to skip your exams if you pass the entry test. We hope to see you on the test date. We are very sorry for the inconvenience. Please reply if you have received this letter. Enclosed are your airplane tickets for the test date. Thank you. The Education Committee bids you well._

_-George Fujitaka_

_(A signature somewhere here) _

Yoh only stared.

If the entry test takes place one month before originally scheduled, then it take one and a half month before the end of school. There was only two months of school left.

Yoh's heart sank.

Anna looked up. She studied his face.

Yoh fought a smile. "You'll be great, Anna."

Anna shook her head blinking back tears. _"You are always so nice to everyone, Yoh. You take their sorrows away, their pain, and their anger. But when the sorrow and pain comes to you, you are left there to have to bear it. It breaks my heart to see you torn in two."_

Yoh stood up. "I uh..haftadosomething" he said rushedly.

He walked off, leaving Anna to think. _"Yoh…you were always with me. You cheered me up when I was down, you congratulated me when I was doing well. I…I don't think I can live without you…"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So…how'dya think? Me tired…just watched Star Wars…Don't worry…I still like Shaman King better. Yay! Shaman King back on 4kids! I know…4kids not really worthy to dub Shaman King! But…only channel I have that will…Don't have cable…

PLEAZ R R AND R! O WHAT THE HECK JUST R AND R!


	13. I Can't Leave You, Not Like This

Ok. I've got one thing to say: The rest of the story is pretty much gonna be YohxAnna. I am a YohxAnna fan! YOHXANNA 4EVER! Me like Yoh only as Yoh, and me like Anna only as Anna (Well, a little bit more open is maybe okay), and I only like Yoh with Anna (As long as Yoh and Anna end up together in a story, I like) I ABSOLUTELY HATE HaoxAnna. And if Hao is the kind, sweet one and Yoh is the evil, smirking one, I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE! Sorry…just crazee.

I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I SAW SHAMAN KING BACK ON 4KIDS TV! T-T

I was literally screaming for half an hour "Shaman King is back on 4kids TV!"

It is the only station/channel that broadcasts Shaman King on MY TV. I don't have

cable.

**OH AND BTW…MY NEXT FIC IS CALLED 'Forbidden Love'It's a YOHXANNA fic. Anna Kyouyama. She is the Governor's one and only daughter. She is the one arranged to marry Prince Hao. She is the one who fell in love with the Prince's brother instead.**

Now…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** College Life (Ya..I know…Senior High is not College…o well…this is a huge mess…deal with it.)

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxOC LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I Can't Leave You, Not Like This**

It was Saturday morning. Anna was busy sitting on the couch reading an Algebra textbook, and Yoh had just gotten up.

"Anna?" Yoh asked sleepily. (Yoh slept in Anna's dorm that night since they only had last few weeks together. Although no one else but Hao knew.)

"Breakfast is on the table, Yoh. After breakfast, I want you to run five laps around the courtyard. I don't care what the doctor said. Five laps is little enough. You will not become a slacker."

Yoh could only grin at what she said. "Hai Anna!" Then he rushed off into the kitchen. He sighed a little. It would be long before he would be with her again.(Small stove)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna closed her eyes as she walked through the hallway. Everyone seemed to be so chatty today. Whispers were flying all over the place.

She sighed and decided to see what was so important.

As she walked past a group of frightened looking girls, she caught a few words.

"Did you hear?...Yoh Asakura….found lying….track course…."

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. _"Yoh…"_ It couldn't be. It musn't be. What happened. Her eyes widened. Then she ran…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As she came closer to the track course, she saw a group of people huddled over a limp figure.

She stopped at a distance. Her mind was racing. What had happened? She dared not see what was wrong. She was afraid to look. She thought maybe that wasn't Yoh. Maybe that was someone else. Then her thoughts turned to leaving. But she didn't. When she snapped back to her senses, she ran over to Yoh as quickly as possible.

"Anna!" Tamao cried as she saw Anna rush up.

Anna paid no attention to her or any of the other girls crying, nor any of the boys whispering. She kneeled down next to Yoh, with teary eyes.

Beside her knelt Faust.

"Faust! What are you doing here?" She demanded in shock and fear. She knew that Eliza came back to school just a few days after the accident, but she didn't think Faust would be her e as well.

Faust smiled a little. "Dr. Bloor is a good friend of mine. He contacted me during one of my operations. I told him I would come here as soon as I was done. I'm just helping a dear friend out. I've been spending the last few days talking with Dr. Bloor, and Eliza has been keeping an eye at school.

Anna cradled Yoh in her arms and began to sob, "This is a-all m-my fault! I sh-shouldn't h-have pushed y-you s-so hard!"

Everyone of course was shocked to see Anna like this. The whole gang hadn't seen Anna like this since the time when Hao took Yoh's soul.

As for the other students, some were just staring, some with their mouths hanging open, and most of the girls were still sobbing and panicking.

Anna said nothing. She was just rocking back and forth with Yoh's head cradling in her arms.

A tear dropped onto Yoh.

Yoh sturred. He squeezed his eyes and groaned.

Anna looked up. Everyone's attention immediately turned to him.

Yoh looked up and smiled sadly. "D-Don't cry, Anna…" He used his remaining strength to bring a hand up to Anna's cheeks to wipe the tear away.

"Yoh! I-I shouldn't have…It…I'm sorry! I-I-"

"Shh…I'm fine Anna. I guess I was just a little tired." Then Yoh attempted to sot up. Anna helped him.

Yoh rubbed his head. When he saw Anna still with a worried expression, he reassured her that he was fine. "I really am fine, Anna. I just got sleepy, that's it." He smiled a little.

Anna smiled sadly. _"H-He's only saying this…so I'll…not worry about him…and go to…Stanford…Yoh…"_Anna shook her head.

"Yoh?" Faust asked getting up.

"Mmm? Ya? Faust!" Yoh said looking up.

"I think it is best if you head on over to Eliza's office, Yoh. I'll be with you shortly." Faust said to Yoh.

Yoh nodded.

Anna helped him stand.

"Anna?"

"Yes?" Anna said turning back to Faust.

"I'll need to have a few words with you. If you please."

Anna bit her lip. Yoh needed her.

"Don't worry Anna, I'll take Yoh to Eliza's office." Hao said as he went next to Yoh.

Anna nodded.

When Yoh, Hao and Eliza, followed closely by a group of students, left, Faust spoke.

"Did something happen recently between the two of you?" Faust asked suspiciously. He looked much more serious now that Yoh had left.

Anna shook her head confusedly. "No, why?"

Faust sighed. "I'm afraid Yoh is suffering from heart depression."

Anna looked at Faust. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Faust sighed again. "The accident as you know, caused much damage to Yoh. And when one's body is already as weak as it is, it is easily overpowered by worries, fear, and other thoughts. His heart is aching, Anna. I do not know why. But his heartbeat is always faster than the normal rate."

Anna looked up.

"Something must have happened that is causing Yoh to think too much and go into such a depression. He is…heartbroken…in a way."

Anna began to sob. "I knew I sh-shouldn't! L-last w-week, I w-was notified that I was allowed to try out f-for S-Stanford! Bt that also means leaving him for four whole years!"

Faust frowned slightly. "Oh! Well, I'm pretty sure…that Yoh…was just…well…that doesn't mean you should not go, Anna." Faust said hurriedly.

"Wh-What can heart depression lead to?"

Faust mumbled something, too soft to be heard.

"Tell me now! Faust! Tell me! I must know!" Anna thrust her beads around Faust.

"Yoh wouldn't want you to know." Faust said calmly ignoring Anna's beads.

"I don't care! I love him! I need to know!"

"I-I can't, Anna… I'm sorry."

"IF IT WAS YOUR ELIZA WHO WAS HAVING TROUBLE, WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO KNOW!" Anna shrieked,

Faust stooped. Then he sighed. "I understand…you love Yoh, just as much as I love Eliza…"

Anna calmed. "Wh-What then?"

"H-Heart failure…" Faust gulped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Yoh. I'm sorry. I can't leave you…no…Stanford is not worth your life, Yoh,…_" Anna thought as she walked into Eliza's office.

ON the bed sat Yoh. Although he acted like his old self, lazy, stupid, silly, you can't help but notice he was deep in thoughts.

Eliza nodded towards Anna who was in the doorway, and left.

She shooed al the other students out and closed the door.

"Hi Anna! It's so nice, ne? I've never felt happier!" yoh cried.

Anna did not reply. _"He's acting fine…for me…"_

"Anna?" Yoh asked again.

"you're not alright…" she mumbled.

"What? I'm not alright? What do ya mean? I'm fine!" Yoh cried.

"No! Yoh! Why? Why do you do this? Why do you act like you're alright when you're not? Why are you doing this for me? You're only breaking my heart when I see you do this!" Anna screamed.

Yoh lowered his head. "Be-Because I love you. I guess there's no hiding I'll miss you. A lot. But I've said it before, I'll say it again. It is your dream, Anna. I don't want you to give up your dream for me."

Anna was shocked. She sat down next to Yoh and started crying in his chest. "I-I can't leave you! Not like this!"

"You will go, Anna. I did my best to become Shaman King. Now you do your best to go to Stanford."

"But I-"

"Promise me."

Anna shook her head.

"Promise me. Please."

Anna shook her head once more.

"Please, Anna. I'm begging. Promise." Yoh said kneeling down before her.

Anna turned away, still shaking her head.

"I'll cut myself if you don't promise." Yoh said again starting to frown.

Anna gave one look at him and turned away shaking her head.

Yoh took a nearby scissor and cut his hand with it, "Please, Anna."

Anna turned around. Blood was oozing from his hand. Yoh was wincing.

"Yoh? Why?" Anna asked tearfully as she saw his wound.

"Promise me." Yoh said, holding up the scissor again to his wrist.

Anna shook her head.

Yoh prepared to stab himself, then-

"No! I promis Yoh! I promise!" Anna sobbed as she hugged Yoh tightly so he wouldn't stab himself.

Yoh smiled. "Thank you Anna."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know…the last few chapters were all Yoh and Anna…a little too much…but OH WELL! YOHXANNA ALL THE WAY! Two more chapters or so and that's it folks!

Pleaz Review!

**OH AND BTW…MY NEXT FIC IS CALLED 'Forbidden Love' It's a YOHXANNA fic. Anna Kyouyama. She is the Governor's one and only daughter. She is the one arranged to marry Prince Hao. She is the one who fell in love with the Prince's brother instead.**


	14. To: NeliaChan

Ok…this is like an extra chappy dedicated to Nelia-Chan who really wanted certain pairings. Ok Nelia-Chan! I guess you're right, I should stick to the other pairings, but I guess I got busy…heh. There is no YohxAnna in this Chappy, just HaoxMacchi and LysergxJeanne. Don't expect me to write so well, cuz a) I have expertise(I think) on YohxAnna fics, and b) DOG DANG IS IM ONLY GONNA BE IN 7TH GRADE. Just finished 6th.

And…I also have a new story called 'Forbidden Love' It's a YohxAnna Story. Anna Kyouyama is the Governor's one and only daughter. They live in a small kingdom ruled by King Mikihisa and Queen Keiko. Due to the Prince Hao's threatening demands, the King and Queen and the Governor arranged for Anna to marry Prince Hao. But Anna falls in love with a commoner, the Prince's long lost brother? DRAT IT I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!

After this, only **2** more chappies!

Now…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** College Life (Ya..I know…Senior High is not College…o well…this is a huge mess…deal with it.)

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxOC LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

**To Nelia-Chan:**

LysergxJeanne:

Jeanne stirred in her sleep. _"It…feels so warm…"_ She smiled a little.

Beside her, a green haired shaman could only gaze at her with soft eyes. He looked out the window and frowned. He was worried about Yoh. He remembered how he was before the Shaman Tournament, and before he met Yoh and the X-Laws.

He was a cold empty person. All he had was coldness, bitterness, hate, and anger. But thanks to Yoh, he opened up. Thanks to Yoh, he met up with the X-Laws. Thanks to Yoh, he met up with Jeanne.

Lyserg looked over to Jeanne again, who was sound asleep smiling, and couldn't help but grin slightly. Then he looked out the window again.

Jeanne stirred again.

She yawned slightly, stretched, and opened her eyes.

She looked around. Next to the window, stood the person she loved most.

She tiptoed over to Lyserg and then lunged herself onto him, embracing him in her arms. "You seemed a little troubled, Lyserg." She whispered in Lyserg's ear.

The poor green haired shaman could only blush.

"Jeanne, I-"

Jeanne put a finger on his mouth to hush him up. "Shh…" Then she planted a small kiss on his lips.

Lyserg stood in shock, blushing furiously.

Jeanne giggled and walked away.

"Jeanne! I-well-it was nice-NO!-I mean- I don't mean it wasn't- I-well-but I-em-you see,- I don't think- NO! –That's- not-wh-what I mean! I what…"

Jeanne giggled again. "You're always cute when you're nervous Lyserg. You're still the same, since the day I met you."

This hushed Lyserg up, and he could only blush madly.

He turned to the window and sighed.

Jeanne frowned slightly. "You're still worried about Yoh…"

Lyserg looked up at her, and turned away. "I-I owe him all my happiness, Jeanne. He was the one who-opened me up…He-…he got rid of my anger…" Lyserg turned to face Jeanne, smiling. "and he was the reason I was ever able to meat the great Iron Maiden Jeanne."

Lyserg embraced Jeanne in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Jeanne rested her head in Lyserg's chest. "I know. And _I_ also thank Yoh for bringing you to me. If he didn't, I would've never met you…"

Lyserg smiled sadly. "I wish I can help him, somehow…"

"There is nothing you can do, Lyserg…" Jeanne whispered.

Lyserg frowned. "How do you know? If Yoh had said that to himself when he met me, we wouldn't be together now would we?" He said pulling himself away and facing the window once more.

Jeanne stared at the one person she loved and sighed, "I'm sorry Lyserg, I know he is the closest friend you ever had. And I hate to say it, but this is something between Yoh and Anna. _Not_ something between Yoh and everyone else. Besides trying to cheering him up, there…really is…nothing you can do…."

Lyserg turned to Jeanne and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry Jeanne, you're right, Thank You…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Intermission- Nelia-Chan…so…is it alright? Well…I don't care if u say it suks cuz it might, seeing as I'm no LysergxJeanne expert…

Well…if it suks, read HaoxMacchi…mayB it better…**_MAYBE_**. No promises. Okey? If u have any good advices, I'll use them in my future stories, k?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HaoxMacchi

Um…I don't think this part would be very good…I don't know Macchi as well as I do the other characters…and she's not the mushy kind…kinda rough…so…but enjoy!

At lunch…

"Heads UP HAO!" Horo Horo yelled as a piece of chicken flinged across the cafeteria and landed on –gulp- Hao's HAIR.

Horo Horo immediately ducked for cover under a table, waiting for the painful punishment to come: but it never did.

Hao was stirring his chicken broth (MY FAVORITE SOUP! CHICKEN SOUP ALL THE WAY! (No not the book) I love chicken broth…chicken…plus a little vegetables…oh…yum…), and did not notice.

Horo Horo who finally mustered the courage to see where the person that was to punch him was, sighed, and climbed out from under the table.

Ren, who stopped to watch the piece of chicken fly across the room smirk, immediately went 'Darn it' and continued to pick at his shrimp fried rice (Also one of my FAVS! Sigh only if the school serves better food…or if my Mom makes me lunch…)

Chocolove was clutching his stomach and mouth and rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was crying.

Macchi just stared at the normally hair-obsessed brunette do nothing, and dropped her spoon to clatter into the bowl.

Hao looked up due to the clatter and frowned confusedly, "What is it Macchi?"

Macchi's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe how oblivious Hao was. Usually his brother was the one who was all that.

She shook her head, "You're still thinking about him right?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Hao asked suspiciously.

"Your Ototo, Yoh Asakura, Hao." Macchi said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…but didn't I tell you to act a little more nicer towards him?" Hao answered back.

Macchi mumbled something.

"I know before, we were…er…enemies…but that's all in the past now." Hao frowned slightly.

Macchi mumbled something again. She stood up with a 'hmph' and turned to leave.

"W-Wait…M-Macchi? I-I didn't mean…Look…I'm sorry…" Hao said as he grabbed her arm and putting on his charming smile.

Macchi folded her arms like a little child.

Hao waited for a response.

Macchi smirked a little, then walked towards him.

"I'm sorry Macchi, I didn't mean to get you upset…" Hao hugger her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

All the girls around him were burning with jealousy in their eyes. Many were glaring at Macchi, who didn't notice, and some collapsed screaming, "No! Now they're BOTH taken!"

OOOOO

During Study Hall time…

"_I do hope Yoh is fine…"_

"Hao…"

"_I wonder how he'll be when Anna leaves…"_

"Hao!"

"_I don't know if he can stand it if Anna DOES leave…"_

"HAO!"

"_(Sigh) I've never seen him so sad…"_

"HAO! HAO! HAO! HAOOO!"

Hao suddenly jerked back to life.

He looked up into the eyes of a very mad Macchi indeed.

"Forgive me, Macchi, I was..erm..busy…" Hao said trying to calm Macchi down.

Macchi growled. "I knew it. You were thinking about Yoh Asakura again."

Hao looked innocent. "What's wrong with that? He _is_ my Ototo afterall…"

"You are always troubled by him."

Hao frowned. "I'm worried, Macchi…"

"You have the gift of foresight, tell me what you see." (FROM Lord of the RINGS! Yes…the speaker was indeed Arwen Evenstar asking her father, Elrond of Rivendell to use the gift of foresight to see what will happened to her and her lover, Aragorn son of Arathorn…I blabber too much….BLAH)

Hao sighed. "First of all, all my powers were seduced when Yoh er…defeated me (He did not die in my Fic), second of all, the gift of foresight itself at maximum power has limits to only a mere prediction. The real truth is hard to see. Third of all, out of all the things to predict, love relationship is the only one that is unpredictable."

Macchi frowned. "Hao is using too much of his time with thinking about his Ototo, and none with Macchi." (Yeah…Mari tlks in third person..drat it…o well…)

Hao looked at Macchi with surprise. "Am I sensing that Macchi is perhaps, a bit, _jealous_?"

Macchi mumbled something, looking away.

Hao smiled. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Macchi. Forgive me. You know you're the one I care most about…" Hao said as he walked over to Macchi and put his hands on her shoulders.

Macchi considered for a while whether to forgive him or not. "Should I?" A smirk appeared.

Hao smirked back. "Please do."

Macchi turned around and flicked him in the nose. "Apology accepted."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DRAT IT! I'm NO HaoxMacchi Expert….LysergxJeanne I can deal…. HaoxMacchi…not so easy…(sigh) owell… HOPE U STILL ENJOY THIS CRAPPY CHAPPY NELIA-CHAN! If u didn't U NO KILL ME:P

Don't forget…NEW STORY! 'Forbidden Love' summary at beginning of story…up there.

Please R!


	15. Last Precious Moments

Haha! I really enjoyed reading Nelia-chan's review…HAHA I CAN SEE UR FACE NOW NELIA-CHAN! Sorry…I don't mind…there's been too much ohxAnna flying around lately…so needed a break…

And…I also have a new story called 'Forbidden Love' It's a YohxAnna Story. Anna Kyouyama is the Governor's one and only daughter. They live in a small kingdom ruled by King Mikihisa and Queen Keiko. Due to the Prince Hao's threatening demands, the King and Queen and the Governor arranged for Anna to marry Prince Hao. But Anna falls in love with a commoner, the Prince's long lost brother? DRAT IT I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!

After this, only **1** final CHAPPY! THE GRAND FINALE! Although…I'm going on vacation in a week…should I hold it off till AFTER the vacation? MUAHAHAHA! If you DON'T want me to hold it off, you'll have to R AND R!

Now…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** College Life (Ya..I know…Senior High is not College…o well…this is a huge mess…deal with it.)

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxOC LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

**Last Precious Moments**

The Study Hall was silent, yet it was filled with whispers flying from the twenty some students that wandered crowdedly through the room. (Did I mention? Study Hall like Gryffindor Common Room…fireplace, though not on seeing as it is summer or so), sofas, couches, desks, rugs…)

Some sat on the sofa, some on the couches, some sat slumping on the desks, and some lay sprawling across the soft carpet rugs.

"Manta!" Yoh cried as he squeezed his way through the large number of people to reach the midget, careful not to step on anyone's hands or legs.

Manta looked up from his position on the floor. Poor Manta. He had to crane his head HIGH just to see Yoh's face.

"Hey Yoh."

Yoh looked around with his eyebrows raised. "What's everyone doing here? I never thought the Study Hall became a popular hangout place…" He then stroked his chin thoughtfully, frowning as if trying to calculate a math problem.

"Well, if I'M not mistaken, the exams are coming up in about A WEEK, so I thought that maybe everyone here is…well…perhaps, STUDYING!" Manta asked innocently.

Yoh's eyes lit up. "Hey! You're right Manta!" Yoh slapped his forehead. "How stupid of me? I should've known! Hehehe!" He laughed innocently.

Manta rolled his eyes. "Oh yes Yoh, How could YOU possibly be so STUPID?"

"Because I am?" Yoh asked confusedly, scratching the back of his neck. "I thought you ALWAYS criticized me on THAT, Manta…"

Manta rolled his eyes again. "I was being SARCASTIC, Yoh!"

"Hai..wait…what's sarcastic mean?" Yoh asked again scratching his head.

Manta collapsed. "Urgh…Yoh…"

"Anyways…I need your help, Manta." Yoh said becoming serious again.

Manta got up recovering. "Don't you always. What is it this time?" He folded his arms suspiciously.

Yoh sighed and began turning red. He scratched his head, "Well, you see…it-its…well…its not what….what I need is…I just…um…er…I-…I needyouto… helpmepickout…a…a…presentforAnna…"

Manta blinked."Why?"

Yoh sighed again and turned his back to Anna. "Anna's leaving the day after tomorrow, Manta…I-…I want her…to…well….the point is, I want her to have something like a…a…you know…a…p-parting gift…"

Manta stared. "Oh Yoh, Anna isn't going to leave forever, it's just-"

"I know! But you…you don't know…" He turned to face Manta, frowning. "You don't know how it feels…having to say good-bye…she's going to leave for a long time. Its…nevermind…look. Could you just help me pick out a present?"

Manta looked at Yoh in awe. He's never seen Yoh so serious since the day he battled with Hao during the tournament.

Yoh, suddenly realizing what he said to his friend, immediately apologized. "I-I'm sorry Manta. I….don't know why I said that….well, I-I'll leave you to your work then." Then he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_What AM I going to buy her?" _Yoh thought frowning as he quickened his pace out of the school.

It was night. He sighed. He was never so good with shopping.

His legs began to ache a little. He had been walking for over an hour. He sighed and sat down on the nearest bench.

Yoh put his hands behind his head and gazed upon the stars.

"The stars are so far, yet so close."

Yoh immediately let go of his head and turned around. "Who's there?" He asked, looking around.

"The stars are so so far away. Even farther than the sun. Yet you can just reach out your hand, and touch them. Because they are also, so so close." A hooded figure stood up from next to Yoh.

"Huh?" Yoh blinked looking at the rising figure. He stood up.

The figure unhooded itself.

"M-Mom?" He asked in awe.

Keiko smiled gently. "You've grown Yoh. Not only physically, but also mentally. You've learned much, my son. And now, the time for your final test has arrived."

Yoh looked confused.

Keiko smiled patiently. "The test of your love for your loved one has begun."

Yoh looked at his mother. "Wh-What do you mean, Mom? Do you mean like…my friends and all?"

His mother shook her head and smiled. "Your bond with Anna has grown tremendously. It is the will of the Great Spirits to test you."

Yoh frowned. "Is that why she's sent to Stanford? Is it?"

Once again, Keiko shook her head, frowning slightly. "Anna was given the opportunity to test for Stanford on her own. The Great Spirits just saw it fit to place the test upon the two of you now."

Yoh suddenly looked up, understanding everything. "Hm." He gave a small nod.

Keiko smiled. "You really have grown into a fine young man, my son. And for that, I'm proud of you."

Keiko put her hood back on. "Late is the hour you choose to be wandering the streets, Yoh." Keiko smiled. (Lord of the Rings! Original words were spoken by Grima Wormtongur, "Late is the hour this conjurer chooses to appear.")

Yoh turned red. Anna! "Um…I was-I wasn't-well…I don't-"

Keiko put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't worry. I already know."

"You-You do?" Yoh stammered.

Keiko gave a slight nod. "Keep searching Yoh. Only something you have searched for with all of your heart's content, will truly be of worth as a gift to one you love so much."

And with that, she disappeared.

Yoh smiled. Then he headed off to a nearby store.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Yoh? Yoh? Yoh wake up."_ A voice called.

Yoh stirred.

"_Yoh? Yoh! Yoh wake up!"_

Yoh tried to find the voice.

"_Yoh! Yoh! Wake UP!"_

A large red glowing ball was before him.

"AAHHHH!" Yoh cried.

"Yoh. What did you think you were doing? Sleeping at nowhere…"

Yoh blinked and rubbed his eyes hard. "O…Oni-chan? What?"

Hao rolled his eyes. I found you asleep on the bench here, Yoh. Anna was getting worried. Can't believe you'd catch a snooze here…Come on Ototo. You don't wanna upset Anna, do you?" Hao smirked.

Yoh blinked. "Anna….was …worried?"

"Yeah. In her own way of course. I was looking for you of course. But then, Anna just appeared outta nowhere, flung her beads around me and told me to find you or else."

Yoh didn't know what to say.

Hao smirked. He loved seeing his brother's confused looks. "Go on back to Anna now, Yoh. Go on Ototo, back to Anna."

"Oni-Chan…" Yoh groaned.

"What!" Hao screamed.

"Thanks!" Yoh suddenly lit up.

Then he left a very confused Hao as a single leaf floats past.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anna, I'm b-"

**THWAAK!**

Yoh lay on the floor. Eyes swirling.

He sat up, holding his head so it wouldn't weigh him down again.

"Where have you BEEN Yoh!" Anna yelled.

Yoh sweatdropped. "I'm sorry Anna! I was taking a stroll, and-"

But his words were cut off as Anna flung herself around Yoh. "Oh I'm so sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to slap you like that!"

Yoh was a bit surprised. Was this Anna? He calmed her by embracing her. "It's fine, Anna…"

"No! I-I was so worried! What if y-you collapsed again! In the middle of somewhere? What if you got hit by a truck? Or-Or what if you were hurt! I nearly lost you more than once! I can't afford to ever nearly losing you again!" She cried hard in Yoh's chest.

"Anna…" Yoh whispered.

Anna suddenly realized what she did and pulled herself away. "I-I'm sorry Yoh." Then she turned to leave.

Yoh grabbed her wrist. "Thank you Anna,"

Anna turned around.

Yoh smiled. "This is more than once that you've shown you really cared about me."

Anna did not speak.

Yoh walked closer to Anna. "I want to spend the rest of the time we have toether to be our most memorable. Then, when you come back, we can look back and enjoy those memories." Yoh whispered as he leaned over to Anna's ear.

Anna's gaze softened, "Come with me, Yoh,"

Yoh sighed.

"Come with me."

"I'm sorry Anna, I can't."

"Why not!" Anna sobbed turning around.

"My place is here, in Funbari. In Japan. I'm not like you. I have no place in the US."

"The Great Spirits reside in the US…"

Yoh shook his head. "I just….can't Anna…I'm sorry…"

"But I can't go there without you!" Anna sobbed.

"I know. And I…really can't live here without _you_."

"Then why? Why? Why do you continue this?" she cried through misty eyes.

Yoh hugged her tightly. "Didn't I tell you? Because I love you. Isn't that simple enough?"

Anna stared.

Yoh grinned sheepishly. "Come on now, Anna. Our time is short. Let's not waste it."

Yoh held out a hand.

Anna took it.

Together, they walked out onto the balcony to enjoy the last of their precious moments under the stars.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know…the ending to this chappy was akward...and dumb...

And…I also have a new story called 'Forbidden Love' It's a YohxAnna Story. Anna Kyouyama is the Governor's one and only daughter. They live in a small kingdom ruled by King Mikihisa and Queen Keiko. Due to the Prince Hao's threatening demands, the King and Queen and the Governor arranged for Anna to marry Prince Hao. But Anna falls in love with a commoner, the Prince's long lost brother? DRAT IT I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!

After this, only **1** final CHAPPY! THE GRAND FINALE! **Although…I'm going on vacation in less than a week…should I hold it off till AFTER the vacation?** MUAHAHAHA! If you DON'T want me to hold it off, you'll have to R AND R


	16. Goodbye?

Ok…Ok…I read every1's reviews…so I decided that…

**EvilChibiMe:** Get to the point already! (Whacks Authoress

Authoress whimpers.

Authoress: I've decided…that…gulp…

**EvilChibiMe**: Ahem. My other half has kindly decided that she will NOT be holding off the last chappy till after our vacation…if it doesn't get canceled…RIGHT?

Authoress: (Nods) H-hai…

**EvilChibiMe**: Good girl…now…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

And…I also have a new story called 'Forbidden Love' It's a YohxAnna Story. Anna Kyouyama is the Governor's one and only daughter. They live in a small kingdom ruled by King Mikihisa and Queen Keiko. Due to the Prince Hao's threatening demands, the King and Queen and the Governor arranged for Anna to marry Prince Hao. But Anna falls in love with a commoner, the Prince's long lost brother? DRAT IT I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…) TT

**Title:** College Life (Ya..I know…Senior High is not College…o well…this is a huge mess…deal with it.)

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary:** The Shaman Fight was over. Asakura Yoh is now the Shaman King. Now Yoh can be the laid back lazy guy he's always wanted. No more worries, right? WRONG! Exams are coming, graduation stuff begins, and, of course, the Senior Prom…YxA RxP HxT HAxOC LxJ (I suck summaries so pleaz R&R!)

HERE IT IS!

THE GRAND FINALE!

**Goodbye?**

BRRIINNGG!

The alarm clock rang at 7:oo AM sharp.

Anna groaned and stirred. She turned over. Something was next to her.

She opened her eyes.

She smiled.

Yoh.

She suddenly realized that she was crying, and tried to stifle a sob.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to completely stifle it.

Yoh stirred and woke up.

He blinked.

He smiled.

He put his hand up to Anna's cold cheek and brushed the tear away. "Don't cry, Anna." He whispered.

This was it. Anna couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, Yoh! I-I d-don't know what to say! I-I don't really know if I r-really should go! Now my departure is drawing near, I realize how much I need you!" She burst out sobbing.

Yoh stroked Anna's soft hair and gazed at her with soft eyes. He hoisted himself up and looked around.

Anna stopped crying and looked up.

"_Yoh looks so sad…"_ Anna thought. Just seeing such a cheerful boy be so unhappy breaks your heart.

Yoh, who suddenly seemed to realize that Anna was staring at him, turned to her and smiled. "You know, if you continue to sleep in like this, you'll be late."

Anna stared.

Yoh just grinned sheepishly.

Anna nestled herself deep inside Yoh's chest. "I…love you, Yoh."

Yoh stopped smiling. His gaze turned soft. He embraced Anna within his arms. He sighed. "I love you too, Anna, with all my heart" he whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anna," Yoh began as he came through Anna's door to find her packing while shedding tears.

Anna looked up. She had been crying a lot. She flung herself around Yoh, sobbing. "Why can't you come with me! D-Do you really have to l-leave me? Please!"

Yoh pulled her away and firmly put his hands on Anna's shoulders. "Come on, Anna. Be strong. You're stronger than this. Chase your dream like never before. We only have one life, so use it well."

Anna was speechless.

Yoh let go. He turned away and took something out of his pocket. "I-…I…I want you to have this, Anna." He took Anna's hand and pressed something into it. (Do you know the scene with Aragorn and Arwen in Lord of the Rings? Arwen gave Aragorn the Evenstar, or w/e it was called…something like that…)

Anna looked down as Yoh let go.

It was a silver heart-shaped handmade locket.

Anna was once again speechless.

Yoh smiled. "I hope you like it. It took me a long time to make, sseeing as I made it with my heart. I went to a nearby jewelry store to buy one, but then I found out that I could never be satisfied giving you a product made by others. So I carved the locket, just for you."

Anna was still speechless. "Well…Yoh-I-I-I don't know what to say! Th-Thank you! How long did it take you?" Her eyes were now filling up with tears.

Yoh shook his head. "Not that long. It was something I truly wanted to do for you. What matters is that you like it."

Anna ignored this. She grabbed Yoh's hands, that were behind him.

She gasped. There were marks everywhere, some cuts were already nearly healed, and some fresh. Her eyes became misty.

Yoh sweat dropped. "These were…er…some minor accidents I had…during….er…well.. anyways" He scratched the back of his head.

Anna hugged Yoh tightly. "Thank you…I'll treasure it. I'll add our pictures inside. Then you'll always be by me, and I'll be satisfied with this until I come back to you."

Yoh grinned. "Yeah…and in the meantime, I'll be waiting…"

Anna could do nothing but smile as she lat herself be taken away in Yoh's embrace…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna stood at the entrance of the school. Yoh stood facing her. No one else was there, seeing as they were all busy with the Prom that night. The gang had already said goodbye earlier.

"Well, uh…Anna…I-I guess this is…goodbye…" Yoh tried to smile, but it didn't quite come out the way he wanted to.

Anna just stared at him. "I…I really wish you could come with me…or at least come to the airport with me, or…even the train station…"

Yoh shook his head sadly. "I-I'm sorry, Anna..I really wish I could, but…the Prom is tonight, and I am one of the volunteers who are helping st up the stage."

Anna burst out crying. (Iknow…too much…ergh…but I don't CARE! TT Poor YohxAnna! Sniff!)

"Shh…" Yoh embraced her tightly and began to sing…

_Haritsumeta Yumi no _

_Furueru Tsuru yo  
_

_Tsuki no Hikari ni Zawameku _

_Omae no Kokoro _

_Togisumasareta _

_Yaiba no Utsukushi  
_

_Sono Kissaki ni Yoku Nita _

_Sonata no Yokogao _

_Kanashimi to Ikari ni _

_Hisomu Makoto no Kokoro _

_Wo Shiru wa, _

_Mori no Sei  
_

_Mononoke Tachi dake  
Mononoke Tachi dake_

_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse_

_In the moon's pure light, you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_When the sun is gone I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Oh the things that cry in the dark_

(Tis from PRINCESS MONONOKE! Ya IT ROX! One of my Fav. Anime..sniff and this one of my fav. Songs! Waah!)

(oh, and no, I am not Japanese…nor can I speak it…I used to when I was three, seeing as I lived in Japan for one year once, but now it's forgotten.)

Anna already drifted off into a never ending dream. She only came back to reality when Yoh shook her slightly.

"Yoh…" Anna whispered. Not yet completely awoken.

Yoh sighed and held back tears. He had to let her go, for her happiness.

"Yoh?" Anna finally completely woke up.

Yoh smiled at her. "Now go…the train that will take you to your dreams is waiting." He hugged her tightly one last time, and then sent her on her way.

Meanwhile…

Up in a tree, Mikihisa and Keiko were observing this. Keiko smiled. "Yoh truly does love Anna. Such a strong bond of love is not easily broken. Anna will come back." Keiko told her husband.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"All boarding train at Gate A-17 to Narita Airport." The PA went off. (Narita Airport is a real airport at Tokyo. Rite? Tokyo…hmm…I don't remember. I think it was. I visited my aunts last year through the Narita Airport…)

Anna sighed. She picked up her luggage as the line started to move. She was still thinking about Yoh.

"Miss? Miss? Miss, we shall take your baggage from here." An elderly man about 40 or so said.

Anna looked at him and handed him her luggage. Only to leave her carry on bag containing her itako beads and stuff.

"All boarding train at Gate A-17 to Narita Airport." The PA went off again.

The train started to move slowly.

Anna looked behind her. She was the last one. She sighed as she took a first step on and stopped.

The baggage man frowned. "Miss? Miss, the train is leaving. I suggest you get on."

Anna's mind clicked, and memories of her and Yoh came flashing before her. Then, she turned around. The train was gaining speed. Next to the steps next to her was the baggage man.

"Miss?" He said a bit annoyed. "Miss? Take a seat please. I'd like to close the door."

Then, Anna's mind turned. She did not belong here. She did not belong at America. She belong in Japan. She belonged next to Yoh. By his side. No. she can't leave him.

Her eyes widened. Without hesitation, she jumped off the train as it gained more speed.

"M-Miss? Miss! Miss! What are you doing! Wh-What about your baggage miss! Miss!"

She ran fast, ignoring the baggage man's yells.

As she did so, she shed tears of happiness. Her dream was not to go to Stanford, that had only been a one step goal in achieving her _real_ dream.

Her real dream was to live a life with Yoh. As she realized this, she ran faster..faster and faster…back…back to Yoh…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yoh sighed. He looked at his clock. 7:00. Twelve hours ago, he had just woken up to find Anna sleeping beautifully next to him. Twelve hours ago, she was still by his side. But now, she was gone…

Yoh forced a sad smile.

"Yoh! Yoh!" Hao cried running up next to him. He sighed. "I know it's hard, Ototo. I know. But please, it's the Senior Prom. Do try and enjoy it. And besides," Hao smirked, "many girls will be going after you."

Yoh did not say anything. "No. I-I'll stay here. Arigatou Oni-chan. Now just go have fun, I'll stay here."

Hao sighed and ran towards a purple haired shaman.

Yoh sighed again. Why did the hours seem so long? Anna was only gone a few hours and already he was missing her.

A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yoh! Oh Yoh-kun!"

Yoh turned around.

It was Nadia.

"Oh…hi Nadia-chan. You're…beautiful tonight." He sighed. _"Only if Anna were here…"_

Nadia glared suspiciously. "Come on, Yoh. Why don't you dance with me? This song is my favorite." She said giggling.

Yoh smiled sadly. "I-I'm sorry, Nadia. I-I don't want to dance right now."

Nadia 'hmphmed and turned to walk away. Towards a red haired guy.

"And now…guys…grab your girls for this special last dance of the evening!" The announcer yelled.

Yoh looked away. He slid down against the wall.

"Yoh Asakura. Why aren't you dancing?" His gym teacher came up, with his arm hooked with Ms. Mizuki.

Yoh shook his head. "I…I don't really feel like dancing, sir."

His teacher frowned. "Now, Now, that won't do." He turned towards Nadia. "Dance with her then."

Yoh looked up in disbelief. "B-But sir!"

But his teacher already left.

Yoh sighed.

He stood up and held out his hand. "W-Would you care to dance with me?" He gulped. He really wished this was Anna.

Nadia giggled, "Of course, Yoh-Kun." Every one was burning with jealousy. The girls at Nadia for taking their Yoh, and the boys at Yoh for taking the attention of their girls.

They walked to the front of the dance floor.

He was just about to wrap his hands around Nadia when-

The doors opened. "Yoh!" A voice cried.

Everyone stopped.

Yoh turned to where the voice originated. He was too overjoyed for words. _Anna_.

Anna stopped at the door. She was crying tears of joy.

"Anna!" Yoh cried as he rushed over to Anna.

"Yoh!" Anna cried as she rushed over to Yoh.

So in slo-mo…they finally got to each other, and embraced eachother tightly within eachother's grasps in the middle of the dance floor.

"I-I got on the train, a-and I f-found out, that I d-didn't need S-starnford to live, but I d-did need you, Yoh!" Anna sobbed into Yoh's chest.

Yoh looked down at her. "It's fine now, Anna. Thank you, Anna. I love you."

"I love you too."

Everyone was hysterical now. Some, Yoh and Anna's friends were crying for happiness, and some of Yoh and Anna's fans, were crying from the fact that they had now completely lost Yoh.

"And now," the announcer broke out, "A special song that a certain brother thought his Ototo would have wanted to request for his fiancé!"

A lot of guys and girls were in shock. Yoh had a fiancé? _Anna_ was his fiancé? Once again, almost all of the girls started crying, and most the guys just burned up in jealousy.

Yoh and Anna disregarded the burning jealous eyes they were getting, nor any of their stares and whispers. All they cared about were eachother.

The music began. "Anna, would you care to dance with me?" Yoh asked holding out his hand.

Anna blushed, "Yes, yes I will."

Beside them, stood a very angry Nadia in her white silk dress, with pearl earrings that matched it. She was shrieking crazily.

Anna and Yoh could only smile and enjoy each other's presence while the sloe music carried them away…

Meanwhile…

The trees rustled.

"Mmm..so it appeared I was right. Their bond of love is stronger now than ever. They have passed the test. More importantly, they have now understood each other. A love bond this strong could only be created when much hardship has been endured, and not alone, but together…" Keiko smiled.

"So it appears…I am proud of the boy…" Mikihisa said, secretly smiling behind the mask.

Keiko smiled. "Shall we dance?"

Mikihisa nodded in agreement.

OOO

At the prom…

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, thinkin' about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_That's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And lovin' is all that I need_

_And I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And lovin' is all that I need_

_And I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in heaven_

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_We're in heaven_

_And your loving is all that I need_

_When I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_We're in Heaven… (Heaven – DJ Sammy_

The music faded away…

"Ashiteru, Anna…"

"Ashiteru, Yoh…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAWAII! WAAHH! IT'S THE END OF THIS STORY! I'm literally crying! T-T WAAH! So, sniff how was it? sniff O well…I guess…now it's full time 'Forbidden Love' Be on the lookout!

It's a YohxAnna Story. Anna Kyouyama is the Governor's one and only daughter. They live in a small kingdom ruled by King Mikihisa and Queen Keiko. Due to the Prince Hao's threatening demands, the King and Queen and the Governor arranged for Anna to marry Prince Hao. But Anna falls in love with a commoner, the Prince's long lost brother? DRAT IT I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!

I want to tell all my faithful reviewers and readers…THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE DA BEST! Sniff Waaahh! I'm gonna cry!

Alphabetical Listing (Yes it took me a long time! Yup…just all the reviewers…if I missed you tell me! I blame my evil half! She always distracts me! runs off crying and cursing at her other half)

I know…I'm crazy,…y list all the reviewers? I dno…I got bored…I DON'T WANNA END COLLEGE LIFE YET! WAAHH! But I did. Well…hope it makes u feel special!

To:

Aniu-Princess: If u still read it, then I wanna say…THANKS! And I did add Horo fluff.

Ana-chan: Thnx! About Shaman King-Hogwarts crossover…(sigh) sorry…but I'm no expert at crossovers…if u ever write one…tell me!

Angel-3lya: Sankyoo

AnnaXYoh4ever: Thanx!

Azimataiji: THANKYOU! I feel so small…I LOV UR FIC! And, yes, you should write sequel…it's YohxAnna!

BlackIcyRoses:Thankz! Maybe I should start sequel…or maybe just read 'Forbidden Love', I prbly rite more YohxAnna fics…THNX!

Candee: Arigatou for R AND R!

cHErrY-dREaMeR: Thanku! Dunno wut 2 say! sniff!

Chloe French: Thnx!

Crazy4snuffles:Arigatou!

Dark-midnight-sky: Thanx! And about ur story…UPDATE! DRAT IT! I wanna see more of their reactions! So funny!

Dbzgtfan2004: Thnx!

eRiko: Sank you

HAO-Addictive: Thnx for reading and reviewing!

Hao Kyouyama:Sankyou!

Hunniebunchx: Thanks!

Inu n Shaman Fan: Yay! Thanx!

Joeyluver-dragonofra: Thanx!

kawaiichibie: (Mouthful of chips) Sanks fwo weviewing! (Other half whacks authoress crazy)

KitAnika-Wildmage: What else? Thanx for reviewing and reading!

Krista: HEH. Thanks for review and read!

Lil.blu.clover: THANKS!

LostScorpionGirl: Thanx R AND R!

Nelia-Chan: YOU ARE BY FAR PRBLY MY MOST LOYAL READER/REVIEWER! SNIFF And when I said I knew how u looked, I meant ur expression when seeing the chapter title. HAHA! Sorry..I don't have messenger…my Mom does…but its…well…I doubt my mom would let me…I do have AIM thoe!

Nonesofar:Sankyou

Ochibi:Thankzxzkzk

open-your -eyes101: lol. Thnx.

Orphen27:wut els….THANKX!

Pendulumxswing: WAAH! THANKS! I don't know wudda say!

PersonCalledMe: SANKS!

ProzacFairy: Tnahk you!

Rikuedlover: thnx

Rumia: Thankya!

Sean Asakura: HAHA. U no kill me. I didn't kill Nna

'-'Simple-Female'-': Thanks for reading and reviewing always! HARRY POTTER COME OUT THIS SATURDAY! Well…my Saturday by any rate….?

Skf: lol. thnkakaksks

Spikytriangles:HAHA! Ur the only one who ever rated me. Well. Almost. Other than one other person. But htnxz for R AND R!

Tone: sankssss

Vash: lol. thnx

XxAznLadyXx: thnx for RR

YamiandAnzu4ever: THANKS!

Ergh… that took 4ever…o well…THANKS TO U ALL! SNIFF! WAHH! EVEN THE PPL WHO WERE TOO SHY OR LAZY TO REVIEW BUT READ!

And also THANKYOU TO U GOOD PPL WHO THOUGHT I WAS WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE ON UR ALERT/FAVORITE LIST (or my story) ITS ABOUT THE PROUDEST THING I"VE EVER DONE SINCE BEING ABLE TO TALK! Sniff

BYE!

Read Forbidden Love!

It's a YohxAnna Story. Anna Kyouyama is the Governor's one and only daughter. They live in a small kingdom ruled by King Mikihisa and Queen Keiko. Due to the Prince Hao's threatening demands, the King and Queen and the Governor arranged for Anna to marry Prince Hao. But Anna falls in love with a commoner, the Prince's long lost brother? DRAT IT I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


End file.
